The Queen of Slayers
by mmooch
Summary: The spell to activate the Potentials changes Buffy. She is now Immortal and is also the Queen of the Slayer line. This puts her in the company of a band of Immortal heroes and their Watcher.
1. Chapter 1: The Crowning of a Queen

**The Queen of Slayers**

Summary: The spell to activate the Potentials changes Buffy. She is now Immortal and is also the Queen of the Slayer line. This puts her in the company of a band of Immortal heroes and their Watcher.

Pairings: none to start with, but eventually there will be Buffy/Methos. I can't think of any minor pairings right now.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. This is not a Scooby-friendly fic, but it is nowhere near the level of bashing that my fic _'Charmed Places'_ was. It takes a long time for her to say anything to any of them. So they don't get mentioned much until later.

Timeline: BtVS – Immediately post-_'Chosen'_.Highlander – After Richie becomes Immortal, AU otherwise.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, and Chrislover.

**Chapter 1: The Crowning of a Queen**

**Sunnydale High School**

She ran from the Hellmouth and Spike as fast as she could manage with her mortal injury. Buffy was afraid she'd never make it to the others in time. Finally she got to the front door just in time to watch them pull out. They were leaving without her!

Before she could fully grasp the thought, she was unexpectedly standing just outside the city limits, watching the bus race _towards_ her. She spun in a circle, looking for the reason she was here. Her answer was in the form of a certain balance demon – _Whistler_.

"Whistler…" she began to threaten him before realizing that she was as good as dead until he came. "Normally I'd come up with a good way to terrorize you, but since you just saved my ass, I'll settle for thanking you and asking what you're doing here. _Then_ I'll decide if I need to practice my hat-making skills."

"Hey Slayer," he began with a enigmatic smile, "or more appropriately, Slayer _Queen_. We can talk as soon as they stop. By the way, they can't see us – we're blocked by the Powers from their sight."

Buffy turned and watched in horror as the town began to fall away into a giant hole. It kept getting closer and closer to the fleeing bus – almost swallowing it – before it stopped its cave-in just before the city limits sign. She started to run to the bus when Whistler grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not now, we have to talk first," he admonished.

She hesitated for a second before nodding her agreement. It must be something _really_ big for him to save her like that. She saw the people exiting the bus abruptly stop – as if frozen in time. She arched an eyebrow at the demon.

"After our talk, you can watch them. It may interest you to see their reactions firsthand." He had heard what was said as the bus left the school. "But first, the witch's spell did more than activate the Potentials."

"Like what?" she asked warily. That tone he was using never sounded good.

"For one, it started a new line…this one being male. I know what you're thinking: _Why now?_ Simply put, there's more going on than the threats you normally deal with. There is going to be an upsurge in _human_ evil to counter the defeat of the First. I'll tell you about that in more detail later. But know that it will be _your_ responsibility to find him and train him," he explained, waiting for the explosion.

When it didn't come right away, he continued, "The main effect that concerns _you_ though, is you are now the Queen of the Slayers."

That caught her attention this time. "_Yeahhhh_, you said that before. What does that mean?"

"The witch had to use you as the focus of the spell. Even though the Slayer line ran through Faith, she wasn't strong enough for it," he elaborated while stepping back slightly. "What this means for you is basically two things: the first one being that you control the Slayer line and who gets Called."

He saw the confusion on her face and went on, "For example, if someone abuses their power, you have the ability to take it from them and erase them from the memory of the supernatural world. That's not to say that they will be protected from further harm, just that they can't be targeted because they were once the Slayer. Or in the case of the male line, his identity as the Defender will remain hidden from the criminal world."

He took another step back, cringing faintly at the threat she was going to throw at him for this. "The second part is something you probably won't like. You are now Immortal. You won't age and can't be killed permanently. Any injury you receive will heal at a rapid rate. In the case of an explosion or the like, you will simply re-emerge somewhere else. You are the basis for the myth of the Phoenix."

The demon paused before giving her the good news, in a manner, "When you find a worthy successor to take over as Queen, only then will you be able to move on – either to go to heaven immediately or to age at a normal rate and then die a mortal death."

She nodded dumbly, obviously still in shock. But she was aware enough to pull up the hem of her shirt to look at the wound that should have killed her in the Hellmouth. All she saw was smooth skin gracing her stomach.

Whistler took advantage of her distraction. "Now there's a different kind of Immortal out there. They start out as orphans, age at a normal pace until their _first_ death – which is a violent one. At that point, their Immortality kicks in. They have the same healing ability as you, but they _can_ be killed…by beheading."

Buffy shuddered; it was bad enough when it was a vamp but at least they would turn to dust. Even the demons wouldn't be as bad because, hey! She's supposed to kill them. "Okay, ewww! How come I haven't heard of them before?" she asked, confused that this hadn't come up in all her time as a Slayer.

"Because the Powers have shielded their existence from the Watchers Council for the past thousand years." He took a calming breath before resuming, "Once upon a time, they _helped_ the Slayer. But because of the Council's corruption and obsession with controlling the Slayer, they started targeting the Immortals' weakness and hunting them down. Eventually, the remaining Immortals stayed away."

Her eyes narrowed in rage. Those assholes were lucky they were dead! She just might be tempted to have Willow bring them back so she could kill them all over again. How many Slayers died too soon because those bastards didn't want to lose their weapon?

"The Immortals had their own problems to contend with anyway. The god that created them was a twisted bastard. Part of the burden of their lives is the folly of 'The Game'. In order to win 'The Prize', Immortals challenge each other in a fight to the death. When the victor takes the other's head, he or she receives the 'Quickening' of the loser. It consists of the memories, abilities and personality traits of the one who fell. This cycle continues until there is only one Immortal left."

"And what _is_ this great prize that's worth killing for?" She shook her head in confusion. What could possibly be so important?

The demon shrugged his ignorance. "No one knows. But because of the effects of the Quickening, it's assumed that it is ultimate power and knowledge."

The petite blonde snorted in derision, "Sounds more like ultimate pain and loneliness. Seriously…killing the _only_ people that can understand what you're going through and can stay by your side as others grow old and die? That's completely insane!" she exclaimed.

He agreed, "True. That is why more and more of them are abandoning the Game. Instead, now some of the older Immortals take a new one under their wing and teach them how to defend themselves and also how to live as an Immortal."

She thought about that for a minute before nodding. "Well, that makes more sense. So what do they have to do with me since I'm not really one of _them_?" She couldn't imagine why she needed to know this now. Apparently she had enough on her plate without having to deal with these people.

"The Powers would like you to go and be trained by two of the best," he urged. "Then afterward, you'll need to recruit them to make up _your_ Watchers Council – although I highly urge you to rename it. Each generation will have many Potentials for every Defender Called, just like the Slayers."

She pushed aside the daunting task he laid before her and focused on what she knew. "How will the Slayer line work now? Will a new Potential gain her power at a certain age or will a new one be Called when one dies?" the new Slayer Queen questioned.

He let out a deep sigh before he answered, "You have to remember that there has to be balance. Because it was necessary, you and the witch were able to activate the _current_ batch of Potentials between the ages of 14 and 17. But as they die, they won't be replaced until it is down to the final six. Then it will return to when one dies, another is Called."

Before she could ask, he added, "Same for the Defender line. As human life expectancy increases, the age of the Potentials will shift to 17 to 25 years old. The reason for six is so each populated continent will have their own Defender and Slayer to protect them. They can work together to stop apocalypses but normally will have their own territory to manage. Antarctica won't have one because, honestly, they don't need one."

"You never know, some of those penguins can be pretty brutal," she teased. But then something occurred to her. "You said that I had to track down one _Defender_. But you said that each continent would have its _own_."

"The others will come over time. When your new 'Council' is established and each Defender is adequately prepared, another will be activated on the next continent until they are all protected. Whether you maintain separate Councils for each line or blend them, there should be a headquarters on each continent for training and such," he lightly suggested.

Buffy barked out in disbelief and shock, "Excuse me? I'm supposed to run _two_ Councils? You guys _do_ remember that I'm a college drop-out and former fast food worker, right?"

Whistler dismissed her fears, "Pfft, you're smart enough to handle it. But mostly you have the amazing ability to draw people to work with you. _They_ will handle the details for you if you let them. For now, you are supposed to concentrate on yourself, then the Defender line. By that time, you will be able to assume responsibility for the training of the Slayer line. It's safe enough in the hands of the others for the time being," he added, almost as an afterthought.

She looked at him suspiciously and bit out, "Why wouldn't I just start working with them _now_?"

He shot her a look that clearly said _'You're kidding, right?'_ before inquiring, "Are you saying that you'd _want_ to work with them right now? In the first place, they believe you died in the collapse. Which means that you can't tell them about Immortals or even _your_ Immortality."

"I don't know--" she shook her head, keeping secrets rarely worked out for her. Especially when it came to a person's living status.

He took a chance and stepped forward to shake her. "Look at what they just did to you this last battle! Yes, you made some mistakes – which _happens_ when you aren't omnipotent and omnipresent – and yes, you had a different battle plan than theirs, whatever _that_ was," he tacked on scornfully. "Because of that, they booted you out and handed the reins to someone straight from prison! They didn't even acknowledge that you were right about anything. The closest they came was agreeing with your final solution."

His voice softened while he told her the rest, "And I hate to tell you, but it was only because they were desperate and didn't have any other options. They may not have wanted you as a _leader_, but they certainly didn't want to risk losing you as a fighter or even worse, you leaving with the Scythe."

She scratched her scalp with her fingertips, trying to come to some conclusion. All she could come up with was her family. "Whatever," she said dismissively, "Dawn's still my sister and I _have_ to give her a second chance, even if she's the only one. But on the other hand, for all my past trouble with her, I think Faith deserves one too."

He pinched his nose at this girl's stubbornness to let go. "How about a compromise, Kid? We'll let you appear to them in a dream. If they show sufficient remorse for what happened, you can tell them a little about _yourself_. But you can't tell them about the Immortals or the Defender line until they have proven trustworthy. Is that enough?" he requested, hoping that the Powers would agree to it too.

She slowly nodded her approval, "Sure. I'm not ready to let go of the past with the rest of them just yet anyway. And I know that you're right. Even though they don't care for my leadership, they're always happy to use my Slayer-ness to their advantage. Pulling me out of heaven made that perfectly clear to me."

The funny little demon perked up for a moment. "Speaking of which…kind of, the witch's magick can no longer affect you. In addition, since she also bound _herself_ to the Slayer line with the spell, she is also under your jurisdiction. So she won't be able to go all dark unless you _allow_ her to." He warned, "She doesn't know that _or_ that you can remove a Slayer's power. She might think _she_ has some control over that. We'll find about that in time though."

"Umm, are the Powers afraid that I'll abuse this power?" she asked nervously. What was that old saying? _'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'_? Or something like that?

"You haven't in the past. You may have tried to ignore your Calling a few times, but you never used it to your personal advantage," he assured her.

Buffy shook her head in disagreement, "Well, there was that one time when Faith and I broke into that store--"

Whistler cut her off quickly, "Doesn't count. It was the wrong thing to do – or at least the wrong attitude to have while doing it – but it didn't constitute an abuse of power. Faith working for the Mayor? Sure. Robbing ATMs to buy the latest shoes. Sure."

He looked at her encouragingly. "But you took a job working at a burger joint to pay for your living expenses. They believe you're a pretty safe bet. But if it makes you feel better, they won't let you go mad with power. They take it away before it happens," he offered.

"Actually, that _does_ make me feel better. But it would make me feel even better if they would promise to warn me first, _before_ I get out of hand so I have a chance to change," she counter-offered.

He gave her a smile as he turned to the bus again. "You got it, Kid. So…you ready to watch them now?"

She shrugged, "Okay," curious about what was going to happen and what the demon standing next to her knew about it.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…The survivors mourn, sort of.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are We Mourning Again?

**Chapter 2: Who Are We Mourning Again?**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a reponse to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, and Chrislover.

-----------------------------

**Sunnydale City Limits**

The people who weren't badly injured piled out of the bus to overlook the crater that was once Sunydale. Dawn and Faith looked especially strickened at the sight. Faith turned to Kennedy and demanded, "You're _sure_ you saw B go down?"

There was only a split second hesitation that everyone missed before the reckless brunette answered, "Yeah. She decided to stay with the vamp and ordered me to get the rest of you out. I was going to try to pull her out, but some debris fell in my way and I couldn't get to her."

Buffy and Whistler's eyes narrowed at the girl's blatant lie, but didn't say anything – even to each other.

"So she's really gone?" Dawn sobbed. She _knew_ she should have made her peace with her sister before the fight. But she was afraid that if she did, it was the same as admitting that she didn't think they'd survive. _**Dammit!**_

Faith was having similar thoughts, although her regrets weren't as bad because they had gotten a chance to make _some_ peace before when they talked about the burden of being _The_ Slayer. B had reassured the dark Slayer that the disaster that was the armory wasn't Faith's fault. It could have happened to anyone.

Giles felt a healthy measure of lament at his Slayer's passing. But their relationship had changed so much over the years that her death just didn't have the emotional impact it once had. Besides, there were more pressing concerns to occupy his mind – such as where to go from here. They had Slayers to locate and train, a Council to rebuild, and Watchers to recruit. They couldn't afford the luxury of mourning too deeply for her. She went out as she should…a Champion.

Willow was only vaguely distressed about her friend's death, but was too overhelmed by her awareness of the Slayers activating around the world. She'd cry later. She looked around at the others so she could share her experience with someone. Since Buffy wasn't there to celebrate the feeling, Xander surely would appreciate it. "Where's Xander guys?"

"He didn't make it out either," Robin informed them sadly.

Willow's eyes teared up at the news. She couldn't have lost both of her friends at the same time. "What? No, he _had_ to make it!" she denied. She was sad about Buffy too, but in the back of her mind, she thought maybe the blonde was finally at rest or even that she could bring her back now that she had the power of the Scythe flowing through her.

Robin shook his head regretfully, "I'm sorry. He found Anya's body and before we knew what happened, a Bringer that looked dead ran him through. Andrew took its head off in retaliation."

Kennedy went to console her lover and Robin tried to do the same for Faith. But she shied away from him and moved to Dawn's side. The two girls shared their grief over the fallen Slayer and the goofy carpenter and even the blunt ex-demon…to a point.

In a more subdued voice, Willow made her announcement to the group, "They're everywhere! I feel the new Slayers awakening everywhere. We've changed the world!"

Kennedy posed the question many were thinking, "What should we do now?"

Giles took control since no one else was stepped forward. "First, we'd better get medical treatment for those that need it. Then we should start making plans for rebuilding the Council and finding the new Slayers."

"Yo G! I just want to sleep for like a week! Let it go!" Faith rebuked the Watcher.

"Yes, well--" Giles started to answer.

Dawn cut him off absently, "I think we should go to Angel's. Buffy promised to tell him what happened. Since she can't, he deserves to hear it from us, not someone else."

Andrew stepped forward and gently guided the crying Dawn back to the bus with Faith right behind them. The others made their way back as well. With a final glance at the town, Giles started the bus and drove off.

-----------------------------

Buffy turned to Whistler with an annoyed look. "Huh! Interesting little story Kennedy made up. Glad to see that Spike's sacrifice meant anything to them. They didn't even seem particularly broken up about _me_. Looks like you were right, Whistler. Does _that_ ever piss me off! Angel! Can I tell _him_ I'm still alive?" she begged.

He shook his head, "Sorry Kid. That amulet you got from him was from the enemy. He got it as part of an incentive packet for him and his gang to take the reins of the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "He said it came from an untrustworthy source, but I figured that he must have stolen it from a bad guy. Wait! He wasn't _Angelus_ when he was here…was he? 'Cause he's never been that Angel-like before," she started working into a full-blown panic.

Whistler quickly reassured her, "No, he's still Angel. They just have this optimistic idea of fighting evil from within."

Buffy pinched her nose, she couldn't understand how they could do something so reckless. "That doesn't sound very safe. I mean, either they get taken out by the people at the firm, or they'd slowly be corrupted by every compromise that they'd believe they had to make."

The balance demon gave her a proud smile. "See, I _told_ you that you were more than just a pretty face. They've just suffered a win that had too great a cost for them and aren't thinking real clearly right now. Regardless, they can't have any info that might get back to the Senior Partners," he informed her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, the who?" The name only sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"The Senior Partners; they're like the evil version of the Powers. They can't directly do anything in this plan of existence, but they have their own messengers to pass their plans along to the right players."

She laughed and teased him, "You're saying that there's an evil Whistler out there somewhere. Does he have bad fashion sense and a bowler hat too?"

He smirked back, but was secretly happy at her ability to joke after all she had been through the past few days. "Funny Kid, but yes. And currently the one holding the title is named Eve. She's the go-between at Wolfram & Hart's LA offices."

"So where do _we_ go now?" she echoed Kennedy's earlier question, then shuddered at the idea of doing _anything_ similar to the lying, little twit.

"I get to introduce you to your new trainers and support group. We're headed to a town called Seacouver, WA," he announced. "I'll go in first and tell them a little about you, so you don't have to go over a lot today with them. Sound good?"

"Hey! First, can I get freshened up a little? I look worse than something the cat dragged in," she pouted her best. He rolled his eyes at her manipulations but waved in her direction and she was instantly cleaned and wearing a very flattering outfit that was tatter-free. She preened in the mirror that he conjured for her. "Okay, now I'm ready to meet and greet!"

-----------------------------

A/N: There's some AU in the finale: Kennedy is the last to leave Buffy and Spike; Xander died; Robin was uninjured. That's mostly it for now.

A/N2: Next…The Immortals learn something new.


	3. Chapter 3: We Need a Lesson in Slayers

**Chapter 3: We Need a Lesson in Slayers**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, and Chrislover.

-----------------------------

**Joe's Bar, Seacouver WA**

Methos called out to his friend, "Hey Joe! Another beer over here!"

"How many is that you owe me today?" Joe questioned him rhetorically.

The Immortal pouted, "Ahh! You know I always settle up my tab…eventually."

Joe smirked, "Yeah, it's the 'eventually' that causes problems. My suppliers interestingly enough don't really like that answer when it comes to paying them," he teased. He never actually had any problems with his bills.

Methos glared at him before demanding, "Just give me the damn beer already! The Boy Scout and his student are due here soon and I need anything that can get me through seeing them."

He felt the approach of two Immortals. "Speaking of which…"

Duncan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Methos! You old reprobate! When did you get back into town?"

"Yeah, Old Man. You get run out of all the other bars already?" the new Immortal, Richie mocked.

Methos just rolled his eyes at the _child's_ drollness. "I got word that I needed to be here today."

The Scotsman instantly grew wary. "What do you mean? Who told you that?"

"That would be me, Highlander," answered someone with a Bronx accent from behind them.

-----------------------------

They hadn't felt an Immortal's approach or heard the door open so they were shocked by the sudden voice.

The younger Immortals pivoted, drawing their swords in the process. Methos just tipped his beer in the balance demon's direction. "Whistler. What is it _this_ time? More importantly, will it finally get me off the hook with the Powers?"

Whistler shrugged his shoulders, chuckling, "Who can say? They certainly wouldn't tell _me_. But cheer up, you may actually enjoy it this time. It involves a beautiful woman," he tempted the Immortal.

But Methos' eyes narrowed. "Those are usually the _most_ dangerous. What is it?"

The demon hesitated momentarily. "You know about the Slayer?" Methos stiffened but the other three men just looked bewildered. "Well something big has happened and the Immortals are needed again."

At this, the man stood up in anger. "And let those Council bastards hunt us down again? No chance in hell!!" The hatred in his voice stunned the others.

Alarmed, Duncan asked, "Old Man, who is the Slayer and what is the Council?"

Methos refused to answer so Whistler had to, "The Slayer is a Warrior of the Light who deals with the supernatural threats to the world. The Council was the group that handled them," he stated succinctly.

Richie shook his head in confusion. "'Supernatural threats'?"

"'_Was'_ the group?" Methos asked at the same time.

Whistler looked at Richie and explained, as if to a little kid, "Yeah, you know…vampires, evil demons, etc. etc." He turned to Methos next and replied with more respect this time, "And yeah, _was_. A few months ago, the First had its followers blow the headquarters up and also began to eliminate the Potentials and their Watchers."

Joe's head snapped at the news. "I haven't heard anything about any Watchers dying!" he exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Wrong group. Yours are the Immortal Watchers – record-keepers of Immortal history. The other Watchers are the trainers and record-keepers of the Slayer line."

Methos' face scrunched in thought. "But that shouldn't have been possible. Even the First has to follow the rules of balance."

MacLeod was getting tired of only knowing half the story and butted in, "Who's the First?" Methos just waved at the others to be quiet.

Whistler ignored the Highlander to answer the Immortal he needed to help Buffy, "Normally that would be true, except it was given a foot in the door, so to speak." At Methos' glare, he quickly explained, "A couple years ago the Slayer died for the second time. The first time was only for a few minutes but it was enough to activate the next girl."

The balance demon let out an aggravated sigh then continued, "This time she was dead for over four months before her friends brought her back to save her from hell."

Methos barked out in puzzlement, "Why would she be in hell? Except for the one or two that turned evil, Slayers _always_ go to heaven! And even those evil ones I'm not too sure of," he finished hesitantly.

Whistler looked impressed at the Immortal's knowledge and insight. "Actually you're right on both counts. Most Slayers _do_ go to heaven and if they don't, their souls are recycled into a new, _non_-Slayer body and given another chance at redemption. But this one died closing a portal that was opened for a hellgoddess trying to return to her own dimension."

He still looked bewildered by what the problem was. "So why didn't they do a spell to find out where she was?"

The balance demon snorted his contempt, "Because the witch who did the spell didn't think she had to. In her arrogance, she believed she _knew_ where her friend went."

Methos nodded his head slowly, "Setting that aside for the moment, let's get to the point."

"Since this Slayer was brought back from a _heavenly_ dimension and retained her powers, the First got the opening it needed to attempt to wipe out the Slayer line permanently," he clarified sadly, heartbroken for the young blonde who just kept getting screwed over.

Duncan interjected a bit more hesitantly this time, "I'm sorry, I know you want us to wait to ask questions, but who is the Slayer and why does it sound like it's always a girl and why haven't I heard of her before?"

Whistler took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the spiel the Watchers give:

'_This world is older than we know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures._

'_The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return._

_For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. Into every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'"_

The bartender inquired, "Why is it always a girl?"

Methos decided to answer this one, "Because a woman of childbearing age has the strongest life-force. The added bonus is that many people underestimate the damage a woman can make versus a big strong man."

The Highlander still looked bothered. "Okay, but why haven't I heard about her before?"

Whistler looked at Methos to explain since it was more _his_ territory. "Because about a thousand years ago the Watchers Council decided they didn't like the Immortals horning in on _their_ territory. They had started to view the Slayer as a disposable weapon for them to control. Except, in order for them to do that, they had to take away all of her outside support."

He closed his eyes to suppress his anger. "Where her family was concerned, it was a fairly easy proposition. Once they identified a Potential Slayer, they would either buy her or kidnap her if necessary. Whichever worked. But when it came to the Immortals, they had to take more drastic measures. They had learned of the way to kill us and thus began the time of the Headhunters."

His memories clogged with thoughts of friends that died and Slayers that perished too young because of the selfishness of those power-hungry fools. "After a couple centuries and hundreds of lives, the Immortals stopped helping. Then the Powers That Be stepped in and shielded our existence from them. Memories faded, written accounts overlooked, that sort of thing."

Joe kept trying to figure this out, but ended up asking, "So why now? And you haven't told us what this 'First' is."

Whistler resumed the lecture, "The First Evil; the evil that all other evil comes from. It saw its chance to strike a crippling blow to the side of Good and took it. It managed to inflict a considerable amount of damage. But like many before it, it underestimated this particular Slayer…and her _group_," he allowed reluctantly.

Methos snarked, "Yeah, this is the _same_ group that was responsible for the mess to begin with? 'Cause if I'm understanding this right, if they had just left her to her peace, the First couldn't have done anything." His scorn for them was very plain to everyone.

The demon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Trust me, that's not the half of their messes." Then he added in a louder voice, "But that's her story to share if she wants to. What matters is that to win, she and the witch used the Guardians' Scythe to activate all the current Potentials of age into full Slayers. The ones that were with her at the Hellmouth in California fought the Turok-Han while the rest of her group fought the ones that escaped in addition to the Bringers that were there."

Whistler's voice took on an enigmatic tone, "A vampire that had gone after his soul to prove his worth to the Slayer was the one who wiped out the majority of the Turok-Han and destroyed the Hellmouth. Just check out the news; Sunnydale is now a giant sinkhole."

The Old Man prodded impatiently, "Still not seeing what this has to do with Immortals."

"I'll let her tell you _part_ of it, but right now she needs you four specifically to introduce her to the in's and out's of Immortal life," he explained vaguely, waiting for the outburst.

Which Methos was happy to supply, "Slayers can't be Immortal!"

Whistler smirked in admiration, "Maybe, but this one manages to break all the rules of what she should or shouldn't do. In this case, the spell to activate the Potentials also changed her into Phoenix, the Slayer Queen."

"I'll pretend I understand that," the oldest Immortal shot back in a attitude that indicated anything _but_ understanding.

"It means _she_ now controls the Slayer line and who gets its power," he announced proudly. "There's another part to it that I have to finish explaining to her as well, but there is now a _male_ line. But this one is called the Defender line and fights the _human_ evil in the world. But in order for her to do all this, she needs to be Immortal."

Duncan looked truly impressed. "This lass sounds incredibly remarkable. When do we meet her?"

Whistler smirked inwardly, knowing the picture these guys probably had of her and envisioned their utter shock when they see the petite blonde. "Right now." He called out to her and she appeared out of thin air behind them.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…Meeting royalty.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Men, a Demon and a Queen

**Chapter 4: Four Men, a Demon and a Queen**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a reponse to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, and Chrislover.

-----------------------------

**Joe's Bar, Seacouver WA**

The four men turned to look at the Amazon they had created in their minds. Three of them had imagined a 7' WWF wrestler lookalike, forgetting what Whistler had said about underestimating her.

Methos was also a _little_ bit surprised at the petite-ness of the fearsome Warrior but knew from past experience that if she were like the Slayers he had known, she was very dangerous – possibly more dangerous than the Horsemen. Especially if she was now Immortal.

What surprised him more was how soft she looked. The Slayers he worked with were – for the most part – tough, completely business-like soldiers. Yet here she stood, looking like she was about to go out on an afternoon picnic with her lover. Simply put, she was a stunningly gorgeous woman! A quick glance at the others showed that he wasn't the only one to hold that opinion.

He hurried to stand and move to her before the others could. He took her offered hand and kissed it in a very courtly manner, causing her to blush, which only enhanced her beauty. "Hello lovely lady. My name is Adam Pierson. May I have the pleasure of _your_ name?"

She shot a look that said _'Is he for real?'_ at Whistler, who was shaking in his attempt to restrain his laughter at the oldest Immortal's charm. "Umm, sure. My name is – or should that be _was_? – Buffy Summers," she answered, directing the question to Whistler again.

He nodded, "Not a bad idea, Kid. You don't want the _others_ to track you down. A name change, as well as altering your appearance, would be a wise decision."

The three other men moved forward to introduce themselves. Duncan following Methos' example, but Richie and Joe settled for shaking her had, since the previous men's gesture felt foreign to them.

She wasn't sure _who_ she was teasing, but she asked, "What? You guys don't like me enough to kiss my hand like those two?"

Joe started to get flustered until he noticed the mischief in her eyes. "Nah, we're not as old as they are. Plus we're Americans so we never did that aristocracy stuff." He winked at her.

She chuckled, pleased at his humor, especially the way it dryly insulted the first two.

Richie suddenly realized something. "Why didn't we feel your 'buzz'?"

She looked confused but answered, "One: no clue what you're talking about and two: I'm not that kind of girl."

The three older men laughed out loud at that _and_ at the youngest Immortal's discomfort caused by her response.

Whistler took pity on them and explained, "That's my fault. I forgot to turn hers on. Kid, the 'buzz' is how the Immortals tell each other apart from regular humans. It's sort of like your demon detector."

Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about that. "So once you turn it on, I'll be able to sense them and they'll be able to sense me?"

"Yes and no. You'll always be able to sense them because of the uniqueness of your situation. They'll only be able to sense you if you _let_ them," he assured her.

Duncan looked flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

Whistler regarded them thoughtfully. "She's not an Immortal like you three are," he said, pointing to them. "Her Immortality is due to her responsibility as the Queen of the Slayers. She simply _cannot_ be killed, no matter what. Even if she is completely destroyed somehow, she will just appear anew somewhere out of harm's way. That is _why_ she is called Phoenix."

Buffy's eyes perked up at that title. "Well, that sounds better than Slayer Queen. Plus it doesn't make it obvious to everyone that I'm a Slayer anymore. I like it. But there's still the matter of my human name. How did you guys decide on _your_ fake names?"

"Actually, Mac and I aren't using fake names," Richie replied.

She turned to Methos and asked, "And you?"

"I've been around longer, so I've had several names. The Boy Scout didn't change his because his family name is important to him. Adam Pierson sounds good as a name for a doctor, which is my current occupation."

Her eyes widened with concealed mirth as she considered to treat this man. "Are you really a doctor or do you just use it as a line to give women indepth physicals? …Or is it _men _for you?" she teased.

Mac couldn't contain his laughter anymore. This girl was a pistol!

Methos loved this Slayer's engaging spirit. "You _are_ quite the little vixen, aren't you? No, no, I'm actually impressed by your wit. Enough so to share my secret with you." To the others' shock, except Whistler - who could practically _see_ the vibes coming off the man – he confided, "I'm the oldest _known_ Immortal and the first name I remember having was Methos."

Buffy looked around the room at the others. "I'm guessing from their stunned expressions that you don't tell a lot of people that. _They_ did know though, right?" she double-checked. "Then thank you, I'm honored that you would trust me with this." She studied him with her head tilted to the side slightly. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but why?"

He guided her over to a table so they could sit. "Over my 5000 years…" She gasped. "…I've known many Slayers. While we weren't _always_ on the same side, they were – without exception – honorable Warriors and women."

She was touched that he deliberately made the distinction of the two sides of a Slayer; most people could only concentrate on one or the other. And it usually was whichever one meant the most to _them_. Her friends weren't always good at it, but they at least _tried_ to see both parts of her. "Thank you on their behalf. May I ask why or _when_ you weren't on the same side?"

Blocking out the rest of the room, he studied her intently, especially her eyes. He found what he was searching for and nodded faintly. "Certainly. There have been times when I have been good or have been bad, but mostly I've just been neutral, not fighting at all. It was usually due to a Slayer that I fought on the side of Light."

He ducked his head in disgrace as he continued, "I spent a lot of time being bad…_really_ bad. Almost as evil as the worst demon. In fact, I was so evil that a Slayer almost killed me once."

Buffy was watching all the expressions in the room as he made his confession. Three of them showed shock, so he must have revealed stuff they didn't know – or at least _emotions_ he hadn't shared before. He obviously felt incredible remorse for what he did, so whatever it was must have been _truly_ bad. She got an image of Angelus at his worst and shuddered; this man probably did those kinds of things…and _with_ a soul.

But it was _Whistler's_ expression that really caught her attention. It looked like he actually _pitied_ the man. She may not have always liked the demon or what he had to say – let's be honest, before today, she _hated_ him – but she did sort of trust his judgment. This made her able to ask, without condemnation, "How long ago?"

Methos looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"How long ago were you evil?" she clarified.

He answered her carefully, not sure where this queston came from, "About four thousand years ago. Like I said, a Slayer almost killed me."

"Why didn't she? Was it only because you were human, or did she have another reason?" she questioned him relentlessly.

He shook his head, "No, I witnessed her killing another Immortal just a short time later. She said that she dreamt about me before we met and that I had a destiny to help the Warriors of Light. If that were true, then she couldn't bring herself to deprive her sisters of that help."

Whistler seemed surprised by this. "Is _that_ why you do these assignments? I thought the Powers were forcing you to."

Methos smirked, "You know they can't circumvent free will. They're just experts at manipulation."

Buffy snorted, "Tell me about it! So when did you decide to switch sides?" she asked to get back to the matter at hand.

He lowered his head sadly. "When I saw her die. After she killed the Immortal, his brother in arms took _her_ life. It was then I knew I had to walk away. In that moment, Death was no more."

Buffy's head snapped up. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Methos misunderstood her shock. "Have you ever heard of the Four Horsemen? Death, War, Famine and Pestilence? That was me and three other Immortals. She killed Pestilence and in retaliation, War killed her."

Her eyes almost shot out of her head at that information. She looked between Methos and Whistler, searching for…something. "You're saying that you were called _'Death'_?" Whistler chuckled at her 'deer in the headlights' look while the others just appeared confused.

Including Methos. "Yes. Why?" he asked.

She flushed in embarrassment. All she could think of was the First Slayer's words during her vision quest:

'_You are full of love. …Death is your gift.'_

'_**Oh man! She couldn't have meant **__**this**__**, could she? Judging by the smirk on Whistler's face, he knows what she said too. Why me? Am I like a magnet for guys that have more than three digits in their age? And five **__**thousand**__** years?! Oi! **__**So**__** not dealing with this right now!'**_

She shot a quelling look at Whistler, warning him not to say anything. Her gesture of tipping a nonexistent hat was enough to stop his glee in its tracks. She shook her head to clear it. "Uh, no reason. So, if I'm getting this right, you were an uber-bad guy like _forever_ ago and since then you've been either helping out or sitting on the sidelines. Is that about right?" she checked.

"Basically," he confirmed, still not seeing her point.

Knowing that he was expecting her to judge him for his past sins, she chose her words carefully, "Then I don't see a problem here. Especially if a Slayer vouched for you. Except maybe Faith. If it had been her, I might worry a little bit – depends on if it was during _her_ evil phase or not."

She spoke with great authority that shouldn't have been possible for one so young, "The way I see it is, even if you were the worst person in the _history_ of the world, that was literally _hundreds_ of lifetimes ago. It may have shaped you and who you have _become_, but it obviously isn't who you _are_ anymore. And Faith or Angel or Spike – if he were still here – could attest to the fact that being evil gives you a perspective that many can't understand."

"And being able to come _back_ from that is _beyond_ remarkable and deserves a hearty dose of respect. 'Cause it's probably the hardest thing anyone could ever do. The lure of not having to live with any rules is a great temptation. And I imagine it's even greater for someone who has to live practically forever. The simplicity of 'Want, take, have' would be such an easy way out," she explained to them all unintentionally.

"I'm only 23 and I already know how hard that is. Fortunately I had friends and family to _stop_ me before I ended up like Faith. Course now she has to deal with the consequences of her selfish actions. And she probably will until she dies. Just as I'm sure _you_ will," she finished compassionately.

Duncan felt deeply rebuked. He had always looked down on Methos because of his past and what he saw as a weak spirit. He hadn't ever considered how hard it must have been to leave it behind and never succumb to it again.

Joe and Richie had similar epiphanies. It was shocking that someone that was younger than _any_ of them could see what they could not. And her gift of lessening some of Methos' guilt shamed them all. They hadn't even _tried_ to do that for him in all the time they knew him. In fact, they had – on occasion – used it to get his help.

Duncan spoke first, "I'm sorry, Old Man. I hadn't really thought of it like that before. It _is_ very amazing what you have done. I apologize for holding your past against you."

"Me, too," Joe and Richie echoed.

Only several millennia's worth of practice in controlling his emotions allowed Methos to maintain his dignity and not weep at the sudden lightness he felt. He vowed to himself that regardless of the Powers' manipulations, he would help this woman to the end of time. She may not be his redemption, but she was his _freedom_.

When he felt he could speak calmly, he addressed her, "Thank you for your kindness and understanding. I am at your service, My Lady," he promised, slipping back into his knightly behavior and bowed his head to honor her.

Inspired by Methos' gesture, Duncan also made his pledge to her. "As well as me, My Lady," he vowed as he took a knee before her.

Once again, Joe and Richie felt awkward by the mannerisms the two others displayed, but wished to voice their promises also.

"You got my help Buffy-- Phoenix-- Queen-- …whatever," Richie trailed off in discomfort.

Joe added, "And mine, young lady. I may be just a broken-down mortal, but I'll help however I can."

Clearly uncomfortable with the bowing and such, Buffy answered, "_Riiight_. Umm, this whole 'Queen' thing is not real, you guys. I'm guessing that it's just a title, like 'Alpha' or something. Right, Whistler?" she pleaded for him to back her up.

"Sorry, _Your Highness_," he half-teased, "But it _is_ the title the Powers chose for you. Besides, these two relics either grew up with, or lived with, this sort of behavior for centuries. It's just second nature to them."

She shuddered in embarrassment. "Well, let's come up with my new name fast! I suppose we'll just go with Phoenix until then, okay guys?" she begged.

"You got it, lass," Duncan answered, resuming his easygoing nature.

Methos relented, "If that's what you want…_Phoenix_."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, thank you!"

Joe smiled at her unassuming nature. "Now that that's settled, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

She blushed when her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "I guess that's a yes. I can't really remember the last time I ate."

The balance demon started to make his goodbyes. "I'll leave you all to get acquainted then. If you need me Kid, just give a call, okay?"

Buffy smiled at him. "You bet, Whistler. And hey! Thanks for…_everything_. Keep doing that and I may have to stop threatening to rip out your ribcage," she teased, worrying the rest of the room with her casual attitude of violence.

He looked horrified at the idea. "Never! That's _our_ thing. Course it's nicer if I don't have to worry about it actually _happening_." He smiled and turned to the others. "You make sure to treat her well! She's more than earned it!" he commanded before he disappeared.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…The soap opera of a Slayer's life.


	5. Chapter 5: As the Hellmouth Turns

**Chapter 5: As the Hellmouth Turns**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a reponse to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, and Chrislover.

-----------------------------

**MacLeod's Dojo, Next day**

"So you're going to be my sword instructor?" Buffy asked the Highlander.

Duncan smiled at her charmingly. "You bet, lass. I've taught many new Immortals how to defend themselves."

She realized that 'lass' was to Duncan what 'mate' or 'pet' was to Spike or Giles. "Oh Methos? …Or do you prefer Adam?" He shrugged. "Did you explain to him about Slayers after I fell asleep yesterday? By the way, sorry 'bout that guys. The battle took more out of me than I realized. Or maybe it was the spell," she started to babble.

Methos cut her off, "Nah, I thought it would be better this way."

Duncan was instantly wary of the gleam in Methos' eyes. "What do you mean?"

She explained, "Just that Slayers have a natural ability to learn weapons and fighting techniques. I managed to hold my own against a 250 year old Master vampire. But who knows? You may be more skilled than he was. Finesse wasn't really his style; brute force was."

"Alright. Then we'll skip the basic stuff and just spar. How does that sound?" he suggested carefully. Methos was just too gleeful about this.

Buffy treated them to a mega-watt smile with just a hint of friendly menace. "Great. It's been a long time since I've fought for _fun_. It's much more enjoyable than fighting to the death." Duncan and Richie were taken aback by her casual attitude but a look of pain crossed Methos' face as he remembered watching the various Slayers die.

As expected, the duel was were very evenly matched. Though his style was more refined than hers, it wasn't by a whole lot. But at least he was holding his own against her attacks.

This caused Methos to narrow his eyes and he called out, "Stop holding back, Phoenix! We need to see the _full_ extent of your abilities!"

Buffy bit her lip and looked at Duncan who nodded his agreement. When they started again, the duel lasted less than 30 seconds this time. He simply was no match for her superior speed and strength.

"Yield!" Duncan called out in shock.

Richie practically drooled in awe. "That's incredible! Even the Old Man has a hard time beating Mac. And _never_ that fast!"

"Yeah, but neither of them have my supernatural strength and speed. Plus the creatures I usually fight are like 3 or 4 times stronger and twice as fast as the fastest human. Like I said, Slayers are gifted in their ability to fight," she downplayed.

"Don't sell yourself short, Phoenix. I've seen a lot of Slayers and you're one of the best I've watched," the eldest Immortal commended her.

She blushed in gratitude. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

After he shook off his astonishment, Duncan asked, "So does this mean you know martial arts as well?"

Buffy hedged, "Yes and no. I can fight in almost any style you want, but I don't know the language of most of them. Learned _that_ the hard way a few years ago when the Council 'evaluated' me."

Something about the say she said it made Richie inquire, "Why did they evaluate you?"

"I needed info on the latest Big Bad; info they said they had. Since I had told them to shove it a couple years earlier, they wanted to put me in my place. They threatened to get my Watcher deported and his shop shut down if I didn't jump through their hoops," she answered bitterly.

"If you told them to 'shove it', why did you still have a Watcher?" Duncan asked, his confusion clear.

"Because Giles was _more_ than my Watcher. He was my mentor, my guide…my friend," she responded sadly.

Methos carefully guessed, "Was it because of your 18th birthday?"

Buffy looked up sharply. "It was _part_ of it. That's what got him fired. He did the damn test, but in the end he warned me and helped me save my mom. Travers congratulated me on passing but said Giles _cared_ too much for me and that was bad."

"They sent another Watcher to take his place, except we barely tolerated him and his arrogant attitude. The final straw though, was when I asked for their help in curing Angel after Faith poisoned him. They refused because he was a vampire. It didn't matter to them that he had a soul or helped us a lot…all they saw was a monster. I told Wesley to go back to the Council and tell them that I quit. I'd still be the Slayer, but I wouldn't ever be _their_ Slayer."

She smiled for the first time since mentioning the Council. "It worked out okay for Wesley though. He left the Council too, and – from what I've heard – has become quite the asset to Angel's group in LA."

Richie shook his head in puzzlement. "If they didn't help you, how did you cure him?"

"The only other way…with the blood of a Slayer," she whispered.

Methos gave her a hard look. "Do you mean--?"

Buffy nodded. "Since Faith was working for the Mayor at that time, I was _going_ to use her blood. But during our fight, she jumped off the roof and fell onto a moving truck. She spent the next 8 months in a coma, recuperating. Boy, did _she_ wake up pissed! But that left me with only one option…my blood."

Richie cried out, horrified, "And he _took_ it?"

She instantly defended him, "I didn't give him the choice. When he resisted, I cut my neck and forced his face into it. His demon took over and drank to save himself. He barely was able to stop before he drained me. Needless to say, that was one of the choices that the others didn't agree with me about."

"Can't say I blame them. That sounds awfully risky," Duncan commented.

"Yes, but he managed to come back from hell…_literally_. To me that meant he was important to the Powers. Granted, I wasn't planning on dying, but I figured if I did, a Slayer is not as unique as a vampire with a soul. Besides, I loved him. I couldn't stand by and watch him die if I could do something about it."

Methos chuckled at this slip of a girl. She defied all description. "So Whistler wasn't kidding when he said that you bucked all the rules? I would guess that loving a vampire has to be at the top somewhere."

Buffy laughed, it filled the room like music, "What can I say?…It _really_ would have driven the Council crazy to learn I loved _another_ vampire."

Richie gasped, "Did _this_ one have a soul too?"

She shook her head, "Not at first. We spent a few years trying to kill each other – with one brief truce to save the world. He didn't want to lose his 'happy meals with legs'. Then he was captured by this group of military guys. Their 'mission' was to _'control the hostile sub-terrestrial threat,'_" she spit out scornfully.

"Unfortunately, there were two things wrong with their plans. The first being the experiments they did on the demons – not to mention they didn't see the difference between hostile and non-hostile. To them a demon was a demon, even if they were neutral or even good."

She snorted in derision, "_Or_, apparently, those just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, like my friend Oz who had gotten bit by a werewolf. I don't even _want_ to know what they would do to an Immortal," she shuddered. The three Immortals unconsciously shuddered as well.

"So they put a chip in Spike's brain that gave him a big ol' blast of pain if he tried to hurt a human. Now, it may sound good in theory, but it's just cruel torture, plain and simple. Without blood, a vampire will go mad, but they won't die. Instead of messing with him, they should have just dusted him. _We're_ supposed to be the good guys!" she declared passionately.

Duncan tried to help her get past the bad memories she was stuck on, "You said there were _two_ problems…"

Buffy let out a harsh laugh, this time it didn't sound like music. Or at least not the nice kind. "Oh yeah. The big problem though, was the leader of this group was a raving looney! She decided to pull a Miss Doctor Frankenstein and built herself a _better_ soldier. She pieced together different demons with human parts and tied it all together with cybernetic technology. Then the kicker – her _greatest_ idea – was to power the monster with uranium!" her voice fairly dripped sarcasm.

Methos cringed, thinking he knew where this was going, "What happened?"

"You mean _after_ she tried to kill me for asking too many questions? Her monster turned on her. Big surprise, huh? He spent the next couple months on a killing rampage until he decided that it was time to implement 'Phase 2' of Maggie's plans. Which happened to be mass production of _more_ monsters like him."

She turned to Methos. "By the way, you'd be insulted by the name she gave him…Adam. It was because he was to be the first of his kind. Like I said, the woman was 26 cards short of a deck."

"Well, you were obviously able to stop him. How did you do it?" he asked.

"My Watcher and two best friends did an enjoining spell with me. It gave me Giles' mind, Willow's magicks and Xander's humanity and combined them with my strength which made me temporarily unstoppable. Course the downside was we pissed off the spirit of the Slayer and she tried to kill us in our sleep later," she added.

"That's a hell of a downside!" Richie stated obviously.

"Yeah," she agreed. "_What_ were we talking about? Oh, Spike! So, he learned he could hit demons and helped us in exchange for blood and money. That and my promise not to stake him. But it felt wrong to kill something that couldn't fight back anyway. Not that it wasn't tempting at times though."

"Well, somewhere along the way, he got it in his head that he loved me and that we were destined to be together. He tried the most twisted ways of wooing me. Nevermind that Angel was his grandsire. But he _did_ help me in the battle that killed me. Then he protected my sister while I was dead," she explained with a hint of fondness.

"When I came back, I was pretty messed up and…long story short, ended up in a very sick 'relationship' with him. When I finally got hit with enough reality and tried to end it, he started to rape me when I had gotten seriously injured while patrolling. I fought him off long enough for him to realize what he was doing. He left town and went to get what he thought would win me back…his soul."

"_Another_ long story short, we became sort of friends and he stood by me when the others didn't. He gave me the confidence to keep fighting that they had taken away. It's only because of him that we won. Both for what he did for me _personally_ and for wearing the amulet that wiped out the Turok-Han and closed the Hellmouth for good."

She continued regretfully, "I tried to tell him I loved him before he died, but he didn't believe me. I hope since he died a Champion that he gets to to to heaven. William that is, not the demon. _Although_, him without a soul was still almost more human than some people I know. He generally controlled his demon better…when he wanted to."

Duncan looked at her in awe. "You _did_ love him, didn't you?"

Buffy nodded sadly, "Yeah, in some respect. I'm not sure I could ever be _in_ love with him due to our history, but I loved him anyway."

Methos decided that she'd shared enough of her painful past with them and threw his arm around her shoulders, "Oh Phoenix, you are quite the mystery!"

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that a compliment? If so, it needs work."

He just smirked at her. "Well, I think you've shared enough of your past for today. Let's head over to Joe's, get something to eat and we'll give you the lowdown on Immortals."

"Sounds cool to me. I'm never one to pass up a date with four guys, even if one is like a father-figure," she flirted.

The oldest Immortal laughed at her while Duncan chuckled. Richie just blushed as the foursome made their way out.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next… Buffy, dream angel.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Angel

**Chapter 6: Dream Angel**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee. They'd take up too much room to list the details here so if you want them, you'll have to get them yourself. Nuh (stick tongue out).

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover and immortalwizardelffan

-----------------------------

**3 days after Sunnydale fell**

**Methos' home**

Despite her uneasiness about the whole 'Death is your gift' thing, Buffy felt more comfortable talking to Methos about Slayer-related things than she did the others. As for the oldest Immortal, the tiny blonde was bulldozing through his defenses with her cheery disposition – despite the pain he saw in her eyes most of the time. Because of this, he offered – and she accepted – to let her stay with him while she got her bearings.

One night, she repeated her conversation with Whistler at the edge of Sunnydale about keeping her secret. He pulled her into a comforting embrace as she cried out her pain about being kicked out of her home. Not to mention the lack of grief when her 'friends' heard about her dying with Spike. But she did note the sadness in her two sisters: Dawn and Faith – one by blood, mystically speaking, and the other, Chosen to be a lone warrior like herself.

When Buffy explained that she was going to speak to Dawn in their dreams, Methos nodded his understanding at her wanting to give her younger sibling another chance. He was learning that this woman was a firm believer in not only _second_ chances, but third, fourth… For which he was personally grateful for. The last few days had been remarkable for him. Not that his shame for his past actions was gone by any means, but that he wouldn't be judged by them now – unless he resumed them again. He felt like he could breathe again, not realizing how much it had been weighing him down all this time.

Wanting to help her, he suggested that she try to sleep on the couch, so that he could be there for her when she woke up. He assumed that however it went, she would be needing a shoulder to cry on. Grateful, she wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a hug. Then she grabbed a throw pillow and settled down to sleep.

-----------------------------

**Hyperion Hotel, LA**

Dawn barely made it to the bed in the room that Angel gave her. She was almost at the end of her rope. All the Sunnydale people could talk about was re-establishing the Council or finding the new Slayers.

The LA group wasn't much better. Somehow they got control of the evil law firm, Wolfram & Hart, and were obsessed with making sure they got it running they way they wanted it to be. She understood that there were grey areas to be had in the fight between good and evil. The past seven years – or three, depending on how you counted it – taught her that. But what they were doing sounded closer to the black end of the spectrum than the white. But what did it matter what _she_ thought, she was just Buffy's little sister.

So here she was, alone with her grief. Faith would probably be here with her, but the others practically dragged her to the meetings and made her participate. Faith had confided that she only went because she felt she owed it to Buffy to be there since the older Slayer couldn't. Knowing that didn't help ease Dawn's loneliness, though.

And then there was that crap Kennedy had spewed about Buffy choosing to die by Spike's side instead of trying to make it out. Dawn didn't doubt that Buffy was dead, just Kennedy's version of the events around her sister's death. The way Kennedy made it sound, Buffy had acted like a selfish bitch who gave up, instead of a hero who saved them. She never actually said the words, but her implication was clear. Especially given the way Kennedy'd sneer whenever Buffy's name came up.

Dawn just wanted to know where she should go now. Should she try to find Hank again? Or should she just stay with what was left of the Scoobies? While these thoughts bounced around in her head, she finally faded off to sleep.

-----------------------------

**Dreamscape**

The younger Summers girl found herself sitting on the edge of the crater that once was Sunnydale, looking over the town's utter destruction. Before her thoughts could turn to their losses, she felt somebody sit down beside her.

"Buffy?" she gasped painfully. "Is that really you?"

"Hey Dawnie," the blonde replied casually. "This is quite the sight, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't apologize before the battle started. I was afraid that if I did, that it meant I didn't think we'd make it. But I should've done it anyway," she managed to choke out before her sobbing completely overtook her.

Buffy pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Shhh, everything's okay, Dawnie. You've said it now and now it's in the past."

Dawn refused to be consoled. "No it isn't! You're dead now!"

"Says who?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, knowing the answer.

"Kennedy! She told us that you decided to stay and die with Spike!" she spit with accusation plain in her voice.

Buffy looked at her like she was an idiot. "And you believed her?"

Not wanting to admit that she did…a little, Dawn shook her head vehemently, "Not really. But if you didn't stay with Spike, where are you? _Are_ you dead?"

"Can you keep a secret? From _everyone_, I mean?" Dawn nodded. "Promise me!" she ordered.

"I promise. What is it?" Dawn begged, leaning forward towards her sister.

Buffy took a deep breath – as if to ready herself. "I'm still alive. I watched the bus pull off just as I got to the door. Before the ground collapsed though, Whistler grabbed me and brought me to the city limits and we watched while you guys made your escape."

Dawn looked at her sister with pain-filled eyes. "If you were safe, why didn't you join us? Why aren't you with us now? We all miss you so much!"

She simply stared at her little sister. "Can you honestly tell me that I'm much more than just a memory to those who knew me? I watched you all at the crater. Only you and Faith looked truly upset by the news of my death. I'm sure the others were unhappy about it, but it looked more like how a person would look after losing a loved one to a drawn out terminal illness."

Dawn decided to try a different approach. "Then where are you? I'll come there!"

Buffy shook her head regretfully. "I'm with some guys who are helping me adjust to my new situation. You can't come just yet. I'm sorry, but first of all, how would you convince them to let you leave?" she asked logically.

She didn't want to ask the question because she was afraid of the answer but she had to know, "Are you sure it's not because you hate me for that night?"

"I've got to be truthful with you; it hurt…a lot! I almost gave up when it looked like all my loved ones didn't believe in me anymore. But I forgot that there was one other person who loved me. Spike found me and managed to convince me to trust myself one more time," Buffy laid it out honestly.

Dawn looked like she wanted to apologize again, but since Buffy already forgave her, it seemed pointless. So instead she asked, "What are you needing to get adjusted to?"

Buffy leaned back so she could look at the clouds and Dawn followed her example. Then the elder Summers began her tale about the changes the spell had on her and what Whistler had informed her of her new destiny.

When she mentioned the Immortals that she was with, Dawn snickered. "You just have to go after the old guys, don't you?"

Buffy glared at her. "Cute baby sis. Even worse is one of them used to go by the name of 'Death'. I'm not sure I ever told you about my vision quest, but the First Slayer told me that 'Death was my gift.' Now, I thought I knew what she meant by that, but the smirk on Whistler's face made me think that this wasn't a coincidence."

Dawn shuddered. "Is he hideous or evil or something?"

Remembering some of the yummier views she had gotten of him over the past few days, Buffy blushed. "No, as Cordelia would say, 'Hello, salty goodness!' Added bonus is that he knows about Slayers. The first one he met was actually the reason he hung up the persona of Death."

"That's pretty cool then. So what are you planning to do once you've gotten the hang of being immortal?" the brunette inquired, hoping that it would include her at some point.

The newly-dubbed 'Queen of Slayers' told her what her new responsibilities to the Slayer line were – as well as the freshly created Defender line.

Even though she could practically see the weight of responsibility pressing down on her sister, Dawn couldn't help but poke fun at her. "So, your new destiny is to get sweaty with a bunch of guys? Lucky you!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Did you miss the part where I'm responsible for creating a Council for those guys? Not to mention having to take care of the Slayers once I've finished setting things up for the guys?"

"Do you know when you'll be coming back to us? 'Cause I can think of at least one mini-Slayer that deserves to get her butt whupped and powers stripped," Dawn said viciously.

As much as she wanted to accept the invitation, Buffy knew that her duty couldn't allow her to be ruled that much by her personal emotions. "Trust me, I'm tempted. But for now, I think I need to leave her alone. She sucks as a person, but I can't just take away a person's power simply because I don't like them. She has to prove herself unworthy as a _Slayer_ before I can do that. Do you understand?"

Her shoulders slumped, but Dawn saw the logic in what her sister was saying. "Yeah, but I still wish you'd kick her ass."

Buffy laughed, "Language! Now I have a favor to ask of you. I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable doing it though."

Dawn quickly interrupted, happy that Buffy would want something from her. "What is it?"

"Could you keep me updated on what's happening with the Slayers and the Council? I'm not worried about normal gossipy stuff, just the things that would impact my duties," she clarified, mad that she would have to ask this of her baby sis. But since she couldn't assume control right away, she'd need someone to keep her informed on things there.

"I can do that…your highness," Dawn replied with a chuckle.

Buffy swatted her arm. "Brat! Well, I'd better get going. Lots to do, you know. Don't worry, I'll check in again soon. Eventually we'll get a secure way to talk when we're awake."

Dawn's eyes welled up with tears. "Can you check in tomorrow? Just so I know that this was real?"

"You got it. I love you, Dawnie." Buffy pulled her in for a Slayer-sized hug.

"I love you too, Buffy," she answered with her head buried in her sister's neck.

Buffy warned her, "Remember, this has to stay between _us_. You can't tell any of the others that I'm still alive." With that, she disappeared and they both woke up crying tears of relief.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…What the future holds.


	7. Chapter 7: Healing and Dying

**Chapter 7: Healing and Dying**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee.

A/N2: Remember, this is AU for Highlander.

A/N3: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover and immortalwizardelffan.

-----------------------------

**Seacouver**

For the next few weeks, Buffy basically just got to know the Immortals and their Watcher better. She thought it was very amusing that this Watcher wasn't a typical company-man either. Her knack for being surrounded by outsiders seemed to be holding up quite well, even in her new life.

The best thing she found was the understanding she got from them, especially with the two older Immortals. They understood loneliness better than anyone she had ever known – except maybe Angel or Spike. Theirs was because of their Immortality and hers was because of her sacred duty that managed to separate her from the others.

It surprised her; the things she felt able to share with her new friends without fear. Over the years, she had stopped confiding in her past friends. Either because they were uncomfortable with the kinds of things she said, or because they would hold it against her later.

Whether they meant it or not, they had slowly turned her into a tool. Maybe not as blatantly as the Council would have viewed her, but she was still a tool nonetheless. Specifically, if she had a thought or feeling that they didn't agree with, they chipped away at her until it was gone…that was until she started hiding those kinds of things.

Now she had a chance to start over with people who didn't have years of expectations of her. And maybe since they'd been around so long, they wouldn't come down on her when she screwed up. Immortality wasn't so bad…at least not yet.

Buffy kept in 'contact' with Dawn through their dreams. She _was_ going to visit Faith as well, but suddenly realized that her sister Chosen One needed the time to be the group's leader before the elder girl came barging back into the picture.

Even if Buffy didn't show up at the Council, if Faith knew that she was alive, she would continuously wonder if she was handling things the way the blonde Slayer would. And as much as she knew her 'death' hurt Faith, she also knew it was important for Faith to start to trust in herself. Dawn's updates helped to ease her conscience; Faith really did seem to be maturing very well.

-----------------------------

Buffy was out on one of her usual patrols one night, when she felt the 'buzz'. She absently wondered if one of her friends had come to join her, so she let the shield masking hers drop. That way, they could find her a little bit easier. Much to her surprise, it wasn't them, but a different Immortal.

"My name is Kalas, and I will have your Quickening!" His voice had a strange quality to it, as if he were one of those stereotypical villains from the movies. He knew that she was close to Methos and Mac, and for that, she had to die. That way, not only would he get her Quickening, he would make them suffer as well.

The duel was pretty even-handed to start with; mainly because Buffy had no intention of killing any human, even if it was an Immortal. Or maybe _especially_ if it was. She had heard what happened with the Quickenings, and how it was as if the lives of all before merged into the victor. There was no way she wanted that to happen to her.

Unfortunately, her hesitation would be her downfall. When Kalas saw that he wouldn't be able to beat Buffy fairly, he took out a gun and shot her several times. As she lay on the ground, bleeding to death, he swung his blade and waited for the Quickening…and waited…and waited.

Finally, he gave up, stripped her of her jewelry and left the remains. Even though he was confused by what happened, he still knew that he could make his enemies suffer when they heard of her death. Now, he just needed to get the jewelry to them.

-----------------------------

If he had stuck around a few minutes longer, he would have seen something even stranger. As soon as there were no witnesses, Buffy's body simply vanished – including any blood that spilled. When she woke up, she was in the back room of Joe's bar.

That settled it; she was pissed now.

The others had told her about the rules, one of which she thought was that the duels were supposed to be by blade, not by multiple weapons. She thought it must have been a later addition, since guns weren't around when the Game had begun. Maybe it was just considered unsportsmanlike to incapacitate one's enemy before killing them.

It really didn't matter; Buffy's duty was to protect the innocent, and a 'man' like Kalas was more evil than some of the demons she knew.

She walked out into the front part of the bar to find her new friends grieving over the pile of jewelry on the table in between of them. When they heard her walk in the room, they rushed over to hug her and to make sure she was okay. Only then did any of them remember what Whistler say about _her_ brand of Immortality.

The four Immortals decided that Kalas had to be stopped, and stopped _now_. Buffy explained how he managed to defeat her, so they all put on bulletproof vests that Joe kept on hand for some reason, then grabbed their swords to go after him. Methos, Mac and Ritchie left first; Buffy had to get cleaned up and changed before she could go.

It turned out to be Joe's saving grace that she did. Just moments after the guys left, Kalas barged in, his gun trained immediately on the Watcher. He smirked when he saw the jewelry still on the table and asked how everyone was doing. Then he commented that his 'old friends' would be even more devastated to learn that they failed to protect their Watcher as well as their student.

But before he could kill Joe, Buffy snuck back in the room, her sword ready for a duel. Then she deliberately let her shield fall so that Kalas' attention switched to her. He thought it was one of the guys, and was startled to see the face of the woman whose head he took just hours before. Buffy ignored her qualms about striking an unsuspecting man, remembering that he wasn't exactly one for fair play. His head fell to the floor before he could utter a single word.

Joe and Buffy braced for the Quickening to begin; he covered himself under a table to avoid any fallout, and she stood still, waiting for the pain to hit her. When it started though, it wasn't like the others had described it. There was no arcing of lightning, no shattering of light bulbs. The Quickening raced into Buffy, then separated into two parts from there. Half of it turned into a dark mist, sinking to the floor and below, and the other half, into white clouds, which rose above her and through the ceiling.

When it was over, Buffy explained that what she experienced was something like being a filter. The Quickenings/souls from Kalas that were evil were sent to their eternal punishment and the ones that were good were sent to their reward.

She got glimpses of each life, but didn't feel the emotions they held. It was more as if she were watching a series of short films. She did manage to maintain certain aspects from each of them. Mostly, she just kept the languages each one spoke. All in all, it was some of the pluses of a Quickening with none of the minuses.

A short while later, the others came back to check in with Joe. They were surprised by Buffy's description of what happened. When she lowered her shield, they felt no change in the strength of her buzz.

After a few days of research, they came to the conclusion that Quickenings affected her differently because of her unique status. If they didn't, she would easily become The One – the last Immortal standing at the end of the Game. For which she was immensely relieved to learn otherwise. The whole notion bothered her greatly; particularly the part about souls being tethered to the Earth instead of moving on.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…Gathering her Council.


	8. Chapter 8: Find Me the Money!

**Chapter 8: Find Me the Money!**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a reponse to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover and immortalwizardelffan.

A/N3: I will be slowly shifting from the use of 'Buffy' to 'Phoenix'. At least until I can think of a good name for her to go by. Of course, when she faces her past, they will still call her Buffy – except maybe Dawn.

-----------------------------

**The Hyperion**

Dawn was not pleased to find out her sister died again – even temporarily. But Buffy's description of the Quickening and soul-sorting _almost_ made up for it. The younger Summers decided to keep a journal of Buffy's new life. Sort of a long distance Watcher's log.

Fortunately, nobody was interesting in reading the 'diary' of a little girl. If they had, though, Dawn had a cover story ready: she was using this as a form of therapy to deal with the loss of her sister. Eventually the truth would come out, and she smirked when she imagined the looks on everyone's faces when she showed them that she knew and the record of it was right within their grasp the whole time.

Faith seemed to be dealing better now. Buffy had been dream-visiting her, too. She hadn't revealed the truth of being alive yet, but she wanted to comfort her true sister-Slayer. While the others might be Slayers, they weren't _Chosen_ like the older girls were. Buffy didn't want Faith to feel guilty for surviving and taking her place. Whatever she said must have worked.

Now that everyone was recovering from their wounds, Willow had started to track down the Council's accounts. Unfortunately, she was having a little trouble finding them. Apparently, Giles was unusual in his technophobe behavior because the encryptions she was coming up against were some of the best. The Council files she had hacked in the past were kid's play compared to this.

**Joe's Bar**

Buffy needed to take a couple days to recover after her battles with Kalas. The surprising part was that the Quickening wore her out more than dying did. Course, that might have been because it happened right after. It wasn't a theory she wanted to test anytime soon, though.

One evening as Joe was closing up, Buffy brought up the question that had been plaguing her since Whistler dumped all this in her lap, "So guys, can you think of any Immortals that might be willing to help out with the Council?"

Duncan nodded, "Aye. In fact, I've contacted the ones I trust and asked them to come here. You may want to work out a pitch to convince them."

"Maybe a video of you fighting some vamps would help too. Especially for those who don't know about the demonic side of life," Ritchie suggested, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his amusement when he pictured their reactions. He knew his own was probably funny to Bu--Phoenix and Methos.

Joe hesitated, then offered, "And I know some Watchers who could help out with the administrative side…if you want mortals." He wasn't sure how she felt about exposing herself to another organization – especially one that had headhunters. If they ever found out about her-- he didn't want to think about what they would do to her.

She leaned against the bar and thought about it. In her short time with these guys, they had proven themselvesto her. And they seemed genuinely concerned about her 'mission' and about her personally. "Sounds good to me. If you guys trust them, then I will – at least as long as they don't betray us." Then she turned grim and requested, "However, I would like to keep my _special_ Immortality a secret for now."

-----------------------------

**Methos' apartment**

**The next morning…**

While they were eating breakfast, Methos decided to point out a problem to Phoenix, "What about finances? Setting up training facilities on six continents will take quite a chunk of change."

That had been bothering her as well. She knew an international organization would carry a hefty price tag, but hoped the Powers would help her out with the purse-strings. "That I don't know. Somehow I don't think my old job at Doublemeat Palace will pay enough for that," Buffy sighed dejectedly.

Methos knew his personal wealth was good, but not good enough for something of this magnitude. Then he had a flash of insight. "What about the _old_ Watchers Council for the Slayer? They must have had some pretty substantial resources," he suggested with a smirk. It would only be fitting for the greed of that group to help them now.

Buffy perked up, only to have her mood deflate quickly. "Probably, but Willow will be getting her hands on that pretty soon…if she hasn't already."

Giving her a roguish grin, Methos bragged, "Ahh! Except I can get it even faster! Your young witch might be an excellent hacker, but I'm superb!"

"Ego much?" she shot back with a chuckle.

He only shrugged in response. "Isn't ego if you can back up your claims." Now, with his mind focused on the task, he started to make plans. "Plus, I know how the Council used to think – even if it's been a while. Which means I can find things she wouldn't know where to start looking."

"Just be sure to leave them something," she requested. "Not just because they need it for the girls, but also to keep them off our trail. If all of the Council's money disappeared days after Sunnydale collapsed, they're bound to suspect something," Buffy warned. She knew her old crew, and nothing was as dangerous as giving them a mystery to solve.

Methos took her hand to draw her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll avoid the obvious accounts. Those won't have the majority of the money anyway. And I'll remember to leave them enough to get their Council up again."

Confused, she wondered aloud, "How do you know know how much to leave?"

Remembering all the administrative groups he had been a part of over the centuries, Methos assured her, "The way groups like the Council think about money, the main accounts would hold enough for a few years of expenses."

Phoenix gave him a weak smile, deciding that she'd have to trust his judgment. "Okay. If you're sure about that."

-----------------------------

**A few days later…**

"It's done, Phoenix," Methos called out, waving a folder as he sat down next to her on the couch.

She took the folder and looked at it. "What is?" she inquired, trying to make sense of the legalese and spreadsheets.

He tapped the papers excitedly. "The money stuff. The Council had more money than even _I_ had anticipated."

Phoenix found herself intrigued by the boyish enthusiasm of the oldest Immortal. "How much more?"

Giving her a wink, Methos asked almost seriously, "Would you like to have your own country? Not a big one, mind you, but not Luxembourg either."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Buffy murmured, "So it shouldn't be a problem funding both our Council and theirs?"

He placed a comforting arm around her and squeezed. "They won't even miss the main accounts. I even left a paper trail for some properties they can use," he promised.

"Thank you. You're the best!" she declared before impulsively hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Methos joked to hide his pleasure at her response, "Now if you'd just remember that, we won't have any problems."

Poking him in the ribs, Phoenix threatened him with a smile, "Watch the ego, buster."

After they finished going over the papers, Methos asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

She had spent the last couple days going over her options, studying North American maps more diligently than she had in high school geography. "I suppose I should figure out the best place in North America to set up the training facility. Since the chances are the Defender would have to be stationed in the States, it would make sense to have the facility in the States, too."

Taking a moment for a breath, she continued, "Then maybe we should have it near a regional airport so it's easy to move around the country. Which means a fairly good sized city. What do you think?" Phoenix asked, hoping that he wouldn't call her a foolish little girl.

But he was impressed by her logic. "Sounds good to me. You know, your talk about an airport made me think of something. It might not be a bad idea to keep a small plane for private use – we'll just have to keep a few people around who have their pilot's license," he told her, knowing that the ability to escape quickly was sometimes very important.

"Do you?" she inquired with a surprised expression.

Methos nodded, "Sure. I usually fly commercial to keep from drawing attention to myself, but I try to stay current. You think you'd like to learn?"

The idea was very tempting, but… "I don't know. It was hard enough to get my driver's license. My Slayer reflexes are so much faster than everyone else's, it makes me seem reckless."

"It's not as bad in the air. For one thing, there aren't as many planes in the air. I think you should give it a try. You _especially_ need to stay as mobile as possible, and that means not depending on somebody else to get you away," he pointed out. She may not be able to die, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be captured and tortured. The thought made him shudder.

Phoenix saw that his mind was going to a dark place, and stood to break the mood. "Okay. If you say so. Why don't we go join the others to brainstorm Council ideas? " she questioned, holding out a hand to pull him up.

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…Creating a Council.


	9. Chapter 9: What Makes a Council

**Chapter 9: What Makes a Council**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... Claddagh, DawnDreamer, AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover and immortalwizardelffan.

A/N3: I will be slowly shifting from the use of 'Buffy' to 'Phoenix'. At least until I can think of a good name for her to go by. Of course, when she faces her past, they will still call her Buffy – except maybe Dawn.

-----------------------------

**Joe's Bar**

Walking into the bar, Phoenix announced loudly to the founding members of her Council, "We have money and lots of it!"

They cheered, knowing that Methos had been working on the problem for her the last few days.

"Good to hear. Keep in mind, you should just pay Methos in beer," Joe teased.

Methos growled at the bartender, "Funny. Just for that, I won't tell you the news."

Curious, Duncan inquired, "What's that, Old Man?"

Phoenix took a seat at a nearby table after pulling it closer. "Now that we have the old Council's money, we've started the plans for ours. The first thing we came up with – other than a vague idea for the location of the first training facility – was for us to have our own plane and people who can fly it."

Ritchie's eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas. "Who gets to be the pilots?"

Shaking his head at the younger Immortal, Methos replied, "Anyone who's willing to go through the training and get their license."

"Cool! I'd like to!" Ritchie answered, almost bouncing in his chair, much to the amusement of the others.

"Down, puppy. You'll get your chance," Phoenix teased. "Right now, we have to figure out the details for our Council. There are things about the old one that I'd like to change."

Duncan nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good place to start then, lass."

"First, there should be a team, not a single person, backing each Defender. He'll probably have to do most of the fighting himself, but that's only a part of his duty. There's a lot of research that needs to be done before he gets to the violence. Maybe less for the human enemies, but then again, maybe not. We'll have to see," she finished, feeling a little out of her depth here.

Methos understood and squeezed her hand under the table in support. "What else, Phoenix?" he prompted.

She flashed him a grateful smile before continuing, "If they are adults, then we should give them a job in the Council – something that we could use as a smokescreen to pay them. They shouldn't have to worry about paying for their living expenses. The minors could just get a living stipend or money put in a trust for them."

The Watcher was impressed with the young lady. She may be new to this life, but so far she seemed to have a grasp of the way things needed to work. He wondered if it had something to do with her time as the Slayer. "Makes sense," Joe encouraged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just thought of something," Methos interjected. He felt very strongly about this part, even though it wouldn't really affect the Immortals themselves much. The time he spent helping various Slayers made this need very clear. "_Everyone_ who works for the Council should have field medic training."

Ritchie wasn't real happy about the idea and snarked, "You're just saying that 'cause you're a doctor."

But Phoenix quickly backed the oldest Immortal, "Actually, that's a good idea. There's a lot less trouble if we can patch up the smaller injuries ourselves. If we can swing it, maybe we should get some actual doctors and nurses for the bigger stuff."

Not wanting to discourage her, Methos was hesitant about giving her his honest opinion. On the other hand, he would be doing her a disservice if he treated her without respect, and agreeing to something that was unnecessary would be doing just that. Still, he was kind as he spoke, "It would make better fiscal sense to just keep some on retainer in case of emergency. Hopefully, we wouldn't have enough work for them full-time."

"I understand," she allowed, remembering that the reason Whistler sent her here was for the benefit of their experience. If it turned out that they _did_ need medical staff full-time, they could always take care of that later.

With that subject taken care of, Phoenix moved on, "Umm…now, if they're minors without family, I'd like them to have a foster parent assigned to them. Someone other than their Watcher-type person. They need somebody who cares about them as a person, not as a hero. You know, to get the Watcher to back off if necessary."

"Oh, and we need a psychiatrist who knows about the supernatural so that all of our people can talk about the stresses of our lives. Not just the Slayers and Defenders, but the people backing them up as well," she explained, remembering her own and Faith's psychological problems.

Ritchie started to raise his hand, but pulled it back and just asked, "Phoenix? Are the Defenders going to be told about what the Slayers face? Or trained to handle them?"

She sat back in her seat and ran her hands through her hair, considering it. "Hmm, I don't know. On one hand, there's the part about keeping them safe. They're bound to run into demons or vamps every so often. On the other, though, it's the Slayers' place to take care of them. They're the ones with the added boost from the Powers," she thought out loud.

Trying to help her make a decision, Joe pointed out, "From what I understand of what you've told us so far, the chances of a Slayer being nearby is slim-to-none. There may be one per continent, but that's still a big territory to cover."

Taking Joe's cue, Duncan inquired, all the while knowing her answer, "Let me ask you this: are you going to be training the Watchers to fight?"

Phoenix looked at her Council and gave them a defeated smile. "Okay, I see your point. I want everyone to know at least enough to protect themselves, regardless of which side of the Council they work on. It'd be pretty depressing to lose one of our own because they didn't know better than to not invite a vamp into their house," she chuckled wanly, remembering the Dawn/Harmony incident a ways back.

"Oh, another stray thought. Have you considered what you want to call your Council? Or will you be keeping two separate Councils?" Methos wondered.

"I think one Council is enough of a headache," Phoenix stated adamantly, horrified at the prospect of having to run two. "As for the name…Not really, except for _not_ keeping the old name. No offense, Joe, but naming it after the Watchers only fed their arrogance that they were more important than the Slayers," she growled out.

"None taken, darlin'. Those guys sound like they needed a swift kick in the --" Joe cut off abruptly as he realized what he was about to say to her.

She only giggled, though. "Anyway, I'd rather the Council be named for what we stand for – both the Slayers and the Defenders."

"I was wondering how invested you are in keeping the title of Slayers? It just sounds to me like the guys' side has this noble title, but the girls' side is just a group of killers. Maybe that's necessary because of what they fight--" Ritchie stopped, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot. Even though she was younger than he was, she somehow seemed much older – especially when it came to this stuff.

"No. You have a point, Ritchie," Phoenix replied with a smile. "It's bad enough that our powers are rooted in darkness; we don't need to doubt our goodness every time calls us by our title."

"Well, I was thinking about the Council's name. Kinda figured you wouldn't want to advertise who we really are with something like Slayers/Defenders Council. So that's where my knowledge of old languages comes in. What do you think of the Ursagga Council?" Methos suggested.

She raised an eyebrow at the odd-sounding name. "What's it mean?" she asked.

Methos was proud of the name and its translation. "It's Sumerian for protector or hero."

"A little strange, but you're right about announcing to the world. Ursagga, Ursagga," she practiced saying it. Then she nodded, "I could live with that. Thanks, Methos. And you've helped with the other name problem too. The Slayers can be called the Protectors instead."

Duncan agreed, "Much better, I think. Sure, it doesn't strike fear into the hearts of demons, but I'm sure you young ladies can manage to take care of that," he smiled charmingly at the young blonde. He caught the flash of jealousy in the Old Man's eyes and fought to keep from laughing. So _that's_ how it was, huh? Somebody finally managed to catch Methos' attention.

With the name issue solved, Phoenix went to the next issue, "We should see if we can get the help of a few covens. It'd be best if there were one per continent, but it's more important we can trust them," she told them.

Methos was reluctant to admit this, but _she_ was the only magick user he knew Phoenix could trust, "There is one Immortal that probably would know about the magical community. You'd better have the Highlander take care of asking her, though. She'd probably spit in our faces if I asked her."

Worried at the pain in his voice, Phoenix inquired quietly, "Why?"

"Cassandra was somebody I hurt very badly when I was Death," he replied, the self-loathing evident on his face. His words barely scratched the surface of what he did to her.

"Oh. Alright then, Duncan, would you mind?" she requested.

Shooting a sympathetic look at Methos, Duncan answered "Not at all, lass."

Guessing that Methos needed a break, Phoenix clapped her hands together lightly. "I think that's enough for today, guys. Thanks for the great ideas."

"Anybody hungry? I can fire up the grill," Joe offered, trying to break the mood.

"I think I'll just take off, Joe. Thanks anyway," Methos said as he made his way to the door to escape.

Phoenix quickly stood up to follow him. "I'll catch you guys later. I need to talk to him before he can start to brood."

The three men chorused sincerely, "Good luck!"

-----------------------------

A/N: Next…The end of the Horsemen.


	10. Chapter 10: The End of the Horsemen

**Chapter 10: The End of the Horsemen**

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is mostly in response to Challenge #1599 by Claddagh. But I'm also attempting to use it as _sort_ of my own interpretation of a response to #4372 by ChaosCarlos and #2324 by raynee.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas for their help... AshDawnSoulmates and ktweaver.

* * *

**Streets of Seacouver**

It didn't take long for Phoenix to find her friend. "Adam! Wait up!" she called out.

He didn't even turn around; just kept on walking. His pace stayed the same, though. Methos knew that if she really wanted to catch him, his fastest gait would be barely a brisk walk for her. "I want to be alone right now, Phoenix," he growled, hoping she would take the hint.

Unfortunately for him, Phoenix had other ideas. "Nuh-huh. Ain't gonna happen. You're just going to find some dark place to brood about the bad things you did in your past. Been there, dealt with a guy like that before, _so_ not looking forward to having you become like him."

At that, he whirled on his heel to face her. "You don't know what I did. All the people I killed; women I raped! _I tortured people for my __**entertainment**__!!!_" he screamed at her. Dammit! Why didn't she understand this? Why was she making him admit these things to her?

She wasn't put off by his anger; it was actually a refreshing change for her. "Hey, I'm not trying to convince you that you weren't an evil bastard. You sound just as bad – if not worse – than my ex. And he was a vampire _without_ his soul when he did those kinds of things."

"This is supposed to be cheering me up, _how_?" Methos bit out through tightly clenched teeth.

Phoenix went on like he hadn't said anything, "What I _will_ do is remind you that you aren't that guy anymore. As weird as it is to say this, Death is dead. He's been dead for thousands of years. You are a different man, Adam," she reminded him gently, putting her hand on his arm as a sign of her support.

A voice spoke out the darkness, and with it, the pair felt a Quickening approach, "And that new man can die as well."

Methos stiffened when he saw who it was. "Kronos, what are you doing here?"

"Aww, can't a Horseman look up his last remaining kinsman?" War inquired, a mock look of hurt on his face.

Not liking the other man's phrasing, Methos questioned, "What happened to Famine?"

Kronos gave him a cruel smile in return. "I killed him months ago. Now it's just you and me."

Seeing where this was going, Phoenix interrupted their little reunion, "I am Phoebe Nix. I challenge you, Kronos!"

Methos grabbed her arm and twisted her to look at him. "What are you doing, Phoenix?" he demanded.

"I can feel the blackness of his soul from here. There's no way I'm letting you feel that inside you – unless you _want_ his Quickening," she tested him.

He saw her words for what they were and answered vehemently and honestly, "Of course not!"

Not sensing the small woman's Quickening, Kronos called out, "You are not an Immortal! You cannot challenge me!"

Phoenix snorted derisively, "That's where you're wrong, ugly. I can, and I do. What's more is that when I defeat you, all the souls you've held all this time will be set free, and you will go to your eternal punishment."

"You will die for daring to mock War!" he cried out. After he killed her – whether she was an Immortal or not – he would finally take Death's head and be the final Horseman standing. Too bad he couldn't have a little 'fun' with her first, like so many other women in the past.

She just rolled her eyes at his threat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Planning boring me to death? Or maybe killing me with your stench? You know, breath mints and deodorant have been around a while; you could have tried them out by now."

Kronos attacked in a rage, and the fight began. Phoenix would make scathing comments every couple minutes, which only served to fuel his anger. She was surprised that such an old Immortal would be so easy to bait. What she didn't know was something in his subconscious recognized her as a Slayer – the _thing_ that broke up his 'family'. And for her to be with Death was the final insult. Well, that and the fact she was possibly an Immortal.

It didn't take long for Kronos to start making mistakes. Even less time for Phoenix to take advantage of one such opportunity. She put him on his knees with one blow, then took his head with the return motion.

Methos watched in horrified fascination as the Quickening overtook her. It was like the worst train wreck times ten. He was appalled by the pain on her face as she re-lived the lives of all the souls being released. For the first time, he was struck by the idea that others' souls were similarly trapped in him. When that sunk in fully, he doubled over, retching.

Pulling himself together, he moved to Phoenix's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay; just need a little breather. _So_ not wanting to do that again! That guy was seriously…" she shuddered. "Even _before_ becoming an Immortal."

"I can imagine," he sympathized. "Of the four of us, he was the most bloodthirsty and sadistic. By the way, why did you tell him your name was Phoebe Nix?"

Phoenix shrugged her slim, shaking shoulders, "I don't know. I've been toying around with names, and liked the idea of one that could also explain my nickname. I loved the TV show 'Charmed', and really identified with the character of Phoebe. And the Nix part was just kinda obvious. Figured this was a good time to try it out."

"I think it works very well for you. Have you considered any physical changes you wish to make?" Methos inquired, trying to come up with disguises in his mind for her. He was trying to get her mind off of the things she witnessed during the Quickening.

"Probably the easiest is just to change my hair – both in color and in style." She looked down at her clothing and added, "The other change would be to mix up my fashion sense."

While he _really_ appreciated her look, it wasn't one if she wanted to be taken seriously by people. "If I could offer a suggestion… As you are going to be in charge of an international organization, you may want to go with a professional appearance."

"As long as I don't look like a mom – or have to wear a lot of tweed. I suppose there must be some occasions when it's necessary. Although I can't imagine what they would be, 'cause seriously--" Phoenix started to babble.

Methos laughed, which meant her own distraction worked. "We'll work it out. Have you ever considered having auburn hair? Would sort of work with your name as well," he pointed out, referring to the red flames of the Phoenix.

She was willing to do it at least once. "Sure, let's give it a try. If it doesn't work we can always try something else. So, you feeling better now?" she asked. It was important to know that he wasn't going to brood when she wasn't around later.

He thought about it for a minute, then replied, "Well, I'm not looking forward to facing Cassandra again, but yeah. I think knowing that I'm the last Horseman helps. The only way they could ride again is if I chose to create a new family. Somehow I don't think you'll ever let that happen," he added, almost as a request.

"Got that right!" she declared. "Not sure if it will make you feel better, but I'll take your head before you become Death again. Of course, I'll fight like hell to keep you from getting to that point either."

As twisted as it sounded, Methos had to agree, "Actually it does make me feel better. Both that you would fight for me and be willing to stop me."

"It's my mission from the Powers," Phoenix teased. Then she grew serious and continued, "Plus, you guys have helped me out so much already in such a short time; it's the least I could do in return."

Tired of the emotional drama of the night, Methos held out his arm for her to take. "Let's go home and relax with a beer. I'll tell you some stories from my past," he offered.

Even though she knew he was being serious, Phoenix still joked to keep the mood light, "Cool. It's a slumber party then."

"Yes, and we can braid each other's hair and make prank phone calls later," Methos commented dryly, rolling his eyes. Phoenix just giggled in return, weaving her arm in his.

He turned to her and kissed her temple, then whispered, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Adam," she returned warmly, squeezing his arm.

* * *

A/N: Next…A common goal.


	11. Chapter 11: The Gathering of Immortals

**Chapter 11: The Gathering of Immortals**

A/N: When she is introduced to people, Buffy will be called Phoebe Nix; otherwise, her friends and colleagues call her Phoenix. No offense to Christopher Lambert who actually portrays Connor MacLeod, but I really picture Sean Connery in that role. Call it my fangirl crush on the guy. Please pretend they switched roles, 'k? Renato is Italian for 'reborn'.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 by Claddagh, #4372 by ChaosCarlos, and inspired as a result of #2324 by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover and immortalwizardelffan.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Seacouver, WA**

**3 months after Sunnydale collapsed…**

The recently re-named Phoebe Nix – or Phoenix as she was called by most – looked around her office, trying to figure out how she ended up here. Oh yeah, the activation spell. Well, she couldn't do anything about that now, so she just had to make the best of the situation. And it really wasn't all that bad…so far.

Methos and his friends were being a huge help in getting her dual Council set up. Not only had they taught her about living as an Immortal, they were tracking down all of their trusted colleagues to ask for their assistance in this plan to protect the world. But most importantly, they accepted Phoenix for who she was, not blaming her for everything that went wrong in their lives.

Once the Immortals began arriving, they were introduced – in most cases – to the slaying side of the supernatural. It was surprising how many of the Immortals didn't know about the supernatural world that had ruled Phoenix's life for more than the past 8 years. Only about a third of them recognized that there were demons out there.

So Phoenix and Methos put together a booklet to teach them about the world they were heading into. But she insisted that it wasn't the dry version that she never got to read in the Slayer's handbook. It ended up being informative, yet caused everyone to laugh at certain parts. Like the chapter on how to identify various demon goo in order to get it out of clothing or hair.

Phoenix said it would be a requirement of any Council member to patrol when they were scheduled to – unless physically unable. At first, the Immortals went out with her so she could show them the ropes of patrolling. After that, they would patrol with Methos, Duncan, Richie or Joe – who was surprisingly very good at slaying, despite his handicap. They even decided to modify his crutches so they could be used as weapons.

Most of the Immortals that came truly wanted to help. However, there were a couple that viewed this as a great opportunity to take a Quickening or two. The first headhunter was truly idiotic in her plan. The moment she was alone with Duncan, she challenged him, excited at the prospect of beating the Highlander. Only problem was, Therese was barely 90 years old and didn't stand a chance.

Since learning what happened when Phoenix took a Quickening, the core group agreed that if it was at all possible, they would let her receive the Quickening instead of them. So they each carried a GPS device that would notify her if they were ever challenged, and she would rush to their location. Then they would stall for time until she arrived. The system had worked 4 out of the 7 times they used it. The other 3 times, they had to fight their challengers and take their Quickenings.

Phoenix offered Therese the chance to leave with her head still attached, but the Immortal simply sneered that after she got rid of the Slayer, she'd take Duncan's head. Shaking her head sadly, Phoenix accepted the challenge on behalf of her friend. The fight was ridiculously short since Therese had no idea what it was to fight a Slayer. Fortunately, the Quickening only had a few souls to sort through, and none as evil as Kronos.

They found out later that Connor's relatively recent student – within the last 150 years – actually was crazy enough to use the handle 'The Immortal'. Even crazier, Renato shared the title with two other Immortals so they could rule certain towns around the world, such as Rome, Sydney and Rio. They would trade locations every so often to keep from getting bored, as well as confusing the local supernatural communities.

Renato was out with Richie during his probationary period and saw the perfect moment to take the younger Immortal's head without even having to challenge him. Honor was not a big issue with him; he would lie to the others and say a demon got Richie.

What he didn't realize was that after the incident with Therese, Phoenix wasn't trusting of _any_ Immortal she didn't know personally, even Connor. She would follow the patrols at a safe distance to watch for signs of betrayal. As Renato swung his sword back to make the deadly cut, the night air was shattered by his cry of pain.

Whipping around at the sound, Richie demanded, "What happened?" Renato was holding his right arm, careful not to touch the arrow lodged in the wrist.

Phoenix stepped out of the shadows, lowering her crossbow. "Your patrol buddy decided that he would rather work alone. He was about to take your head."

"She lies! An Immortal would never act so treacherously!" Renato exclaimed, counting on the younger Immortal to believe him over the woman.

Rolling her eyes at the blatant lie, Phoenix snorted, "Yet, you did. Maybe you're not a real Immortal. Should we find out, or are you going to leave quietly?"

"My teacher will not allow you to get rid of me!" Renato proclaimed confidently. "We Immortals will not be treated like this by a mere woman," he sneered, hoping to rattle the bitch that shot him.

Richie looked at the guy like he was an idiot – which maybe he was. "Weren't you listening to the lectures given when you got here? The Immortals are here to _help_ Phoenix! Not to mention, she isn't a mere anything; she's the Queen of the Slayers," he said without thinking.

"And that was supposed to remain a secret, Richie!" Phoenix reprimanded her friend. Looking at the other Immortal, she sighed and pulled out a rope. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to challenge you now so I don't have to worry about it getting out. C'mon, let's head back to headquarters so we can explain this to Connor. He should be let in on the super-duper secrets anyway; he's proven himself worthy to me."

Her last comments surprised Richie. "He wasn't already?"

"Nope," she quipped while tying up Renato, who was in too much pain to fight it. He was just waiting for the healing to take over so he could make his escape.

"But he's Duncan's clansman!" Richie protested.

"Which may mean something to them…" Phoenix allowed, "but it means squat to me. Have you forgotten already that I was betrayed by my family and friends more than once?" she reminded him.

Richie winced, recalling the tales, and sad that he brought up those memories for her again. "Sorry."

By this time, Renato's pain had eased enough that he felt confident he could overpower one or both of these _children_. "You think that I'm going to just let you take me back?"

Tired of the man's posturing already, Phoenix rolled her eyes again. "Doesn't matter if you want to go or not. You can either walk back or I can knock you out and drag you back; makes little difference to me."

* * *

**Gym adjacent to the temporary Ursagga Headquarters**

The core group, plus Connor, watched as Richie walked into the gym, followed closely by Phoenix. She was half-dragging Richie's partner for the evening patrol. Methos was the first one to speak up, "That was a short patrol. Something happen?"

At the same time, Connor inquired calmly, "Why is my student bound?"

"Teacher! This mortal attacked me for no reason!" Renato cried out, hoping to gain his former mentor's help. Despite the older man's years, he could still be sentimental at times.

"'No reason'. Yeah, right. The _Immortal_ tried to take my head and Phoenix saved me," Richie remarked, sneering the name Renato gave himself.

Duncan placed a hand on Connor's arm, letting him know where he stood on the matter. "What are you going to do with him, lass?" he asked Phoenix.

"Since he is Master Connor's student, I wanted him to witness what happens when someone betrays the Council," she explained to the group, respectful of the position of the second oldest Immortal in the room. "Physically attacking one of us is an obvious act of betrayal – especially when their back is turned. Even if I didn't have to get rid of Renato, I would never allow such a _coward_ to be part of our Council," Phoenix snarled at the man in disgust.

Taken aback by the charge, Joe asked for clarification purposes, "Richie wasn't challenged first?"

Renato knew the importance of declaring a challenge and sought to use it to his advantage. "I didn't do anything! I was merely getting ready for battle…in case we ran into demons!"

His impassioned denial moved Connor slightly. "Is it not possible he is telling the truth?" he pleaded.

Instead of being angry at the idea of Connor's doubt, Phoenix looked sad. She was sad that his student betrayed the rules of the Game – however idiotic they and the Game were. "Not unless swinging one's sword at an ally's neck is part of preparing for battle. I've never heard of that particular method, though."

"So, you are going to challenge Renato and show Connor what happens when you take a Quickening?" Duncan guessed correctly.

Connor was startled – as was Renato – at the news that Phoenix could absorb a Quickening without dying. "She can take a Quickening? How?"

"Phoenix's an Immortal too, Connor. Her 'buzz' is something she can turn on and off so she doesn't attract unnecessary attention from other Immortals. It would be the end of the Game if she engaged in it fully," Joe explained, mostly to save Phoenix from having to. "As it is, she only competes to keep the others from taking anymore Quickenings."

"Why shouldn't they get more Quickenings?" Connor asked, confused at why someone would turn down the chance to grow stronger. If they had to, that is.

Wanting to get the fight over with, Phoenix interjected before anyone could go on, "You'll see once I beat your double-crossing student."

"Let's get out of their way," Duncan said, pulling Connor behind some bulletproof glass.

Methos decided to remind the younger MacLeod, "Don't forget the barf-bag, Highlander. Unless you want to clean up the mess."

Connor looked insulted by the comment. "She's about to take someone's head and you're worried about me throwing up? I'm not as squeamish as that."

"Trust us, when you understand, you will be," Joe replied before Methos could say anything else.

Hoping for one last reprieve, Renato called out, "Teacher, you aren't going to let this happen, are you?"

"Hey, if you didn't want to face Phoenix, you shouldn't have tried to hurt one of her friends," Richie snarked. "She's like a momma bear where we're concerned."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow in his direction, then smirked. "You remember that when I box your ears for blindly turning your back on someone you don't know."

Richie's eyes widened in fear. "Oops. Won't happen again," he attempted to keep her from following through on her threat.

But she wasn't about to be dissuaded. "Damn straight it won't. I'm going to give you such a beating that you won't ever forget it."

"Can we watch?" Methos asked gleefully.

She barely was able to keep from chuckling at the oldest Immortal. He was acting like such a kid right now. "Only if you want to be next." Phoenix turned to Renato and began the speech, "Alright, you piece of scum, time to get this over with. I, Phoebe Nix, Queen of the Slayers, challenge you. There can only be one," she blandly intoned.

A little surprised at how dejected she sounded to be making the challenge, Connor commented, "She doesn't seem to be excited about this."

"Lassie hates to take the lives of humans, even if they are Immortals," Duncan answered, worried at what all these soul-sortings were doing to her psyche.

"Why is she really letting me see this?" Connor asked, thinking it was more than just him being Renato's teacher.

Richie answered this time since she just explained it to him a short time ago, "Phoenix has decided to trust you with one of her greatest secrets. You should feel honored. You being Duncan's clansman has little to nothing to do with it. She must feel you are trustworthy regardless of your ties to any of us."

They watched as Phoenix parried, thrust, and basically beat the crap out of Renato before he finally collapsed to the floor. She quickly checked to see if the guys were still behind the glass barrier, then struck Renato's neck with her sword. Knowing how bad it would hit her, she sunk to her knees to prepare.

Witnessing the sorting for the first time, Connor cried out, "My god, what is happening to her? I've never seen a Quickening like that!" Suddenly, the barf-bag made sense to him.

"The souls are being released to their final judgment," Duncan told his clansman sorrowfully. "Phoenix gains knowledge from the Quickenings, but nothing else. As it is, she already could probably win the Game."

Connor thought that was a rather bold statement to make, even if she was the victor today. "Why would you say that?"

"Because she is gifted by the Powers That Be, in more ways that you know. However, it's her role as Queen of the Slayers that gives her an unfair advantage in the Game; she has the skills of all Slayers that have gone before. That's thousands upon thousands of warriors going back to when man first walked the earth. That is why she doesn't actively participate," Methos explained before walking over to pick her up and take her home so she could recover.

"But she takes Quickenings so you don't have to," Connor pointed out unnecessarily.

Duncan still looked miserable as he watched his friends leave. "That's for our sakes. Now that we know each Quickening contains at least one trapped soul, none of us wants to take one anymore," he reminded Connor.

Shuddering when he really thought about it, Connor conceded, "Good point."

* * *

A/N: Next… Another leader is needed.


	12. Chapter 12: The Morale Officer

**Chapter 12: The Morale Officer**

A/N: There's some surprise people joining the Council. Hope you know/like them.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 by Claddagh, #4372 by ChaosCarlos, and inspired as a result of #2324 by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine, ktweaver, Chrislover, zigpal, and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Joe's Bar**

**4 months after Sunnydale collapsed…**

When the inner group of the growing Council met privately at his bar, Joe asked, "So what's this impromptu meeting about, Phoenix?"

She hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words for part of what she needed to share. It might ruffle some feathers, and she didn't want to hurt her new friends. "Well, a couple things actually. First, I was wondering if you knew any Immortals or Watchers that could point us in the direction of a priest we could trust. I'd feel better if we could get water and other things blessed by somebody without lying or stealing; that just seems wrong on so many levels."

"The other thing…" Phoenix sighed briefly before continuing, "Well, I don't know if any of you have noticed this, but even though some of the Immortals have decided to stay and help, a larger portion of them are having trouble accepting the authority of one or more of the Council heads. A bunch don't like the idea of having a mortal like Joe in charge – or me either, since they don't know about my Immortality yet. Another group is disgruntled that one of the _youngest_ Immortals in the Council is helping to run it. Some more that think Duncan – and to some extent, Connor – are self-righteous prigs. Sorry, their words, not mine."

Connor shrugged off her apology. "Nothing we haven't heard before. And Adam?"

"Umm, right now it's just Cassandra that has a problem with him, but if word gets out why, I'd be willing to bet that there will be more," she admitted, grabbing Methos' hand under the table to give it a comforting squeeze.

"What did you need from us?" Duncan inquired with a slight smirk. Most everyone could see Phoenix's action; she might as well have saved the stealth and just hugged the old man.

Narrowing her eyes at the amusement she saw in Duncan's eyes, Phoenix replied, "I was wondering if there was an Immortal that most Immortals trusted that I could talk to. You know, see if I could talk him or her into helping us out."

Duncan sighed sadly. "The only one that I know of that could have helped with both of those problems is dead. He was killed by a rogue segment of Watchers that wanted all Immortals to die," he explained.

A voice appeared out of nowhere, "All is not lost, Queenie. We can still bring ol' Darius back for you; nobody got his Quickening so he can return to earth," Whistler said with a gleeful look on his face.

Phoenix stood up and wrapped her hand around the PTB's messenger's throat, squeezing tightly. "Nuh-uh, nobody's getting yanked out of heaven – even to help us! There's no way I'm doing that to anyone else!"

Once he managed to get her to let go, Whistler placated the irate woman, "Calm down, Slayer. We wouldn't do it against his will; we'd just give him the choice."

"I want to be there when you do," Phoenix demanded. "You forget, I know how you 'ask' people to help. He will know that this is completely _his_ choice."

"Even if he decides not to come back, could you let him know we all miss him and hope he's happy?" Duncan requested, wishing he could ask to join them, but feeling this was her show to handle.

Remembering her time in heaven, Phoenix gave the Highlander a sad smile. "He knows already and he is, but I'll tell him anyway."

"Ready to go, Slayer?" Whistler prodded. He didn't like seeing her suffer when she thought about her time in heaven. Maybe this visit could help that.

She nodded, then turned to her friends, waving cheerfully. "Yep. Don't worry, guys, I should be back soon."

Methos grabbed her for a brief hug, then whispered in her ear, "Be sure you do, Phoenix. Wouldn't be much of a Council without you."

**Heavenly Plane**

Looking around the soft-colored room, illuminated by candles, Phoenix quipped, "So this is heaven's waiting room?"

Whistler shook his head, "More like a meeting room for those on both sides of the mortal plane. It happens more often than you'd think that somebody on earth talks to somebody in heaven. Since the mortal mind couldn't handle with the feelings of heaven – or rather, give up the feelings once they experienced them – this area was created."

Phoenix narrowed her eyes again, this time in barely-controlled anger. "If he can't handle giving up the feelings of heaven, how can he return to earth with me? I remember what that was like, and I still struggle with it at times. There's no way I want to inflict that kind of pain on anyone else," she declared vehemently.

The messenger just held out his hand in a conciliatory fashion. "But in his case, he'll know what he's giving up and will have the opportunity to get 'weaned off' heaven, so to speak. When you were snatched, it was the equivalent of going from a snowstorm in Minnesota to the inside of a volcano in Hawaii within a second. Not a totally accurate description, but it's the best metaphor I can think of for the extremes you felt." He didn't mention that he hoped to do the same thing for her; he wasn't sure if it would work the same way, seeing as how she had lived with it for a couple years already.

"Alright. If it's his choice and he won't suffer needlessly for it, I guess I'm ready to talk to him," she conceded, assuming that he was telling her the truth. If he wasn't, she'd have a new hat – albeit one she'd never wear – as well as a few other accessories from other parts of his body.

Whistler snapped his fingers and Darius suddenly appeared.

When he saw who summoned him, Darius called out, "Hermes! What is up with that ridiculous appearance? Have you been visiting people on earth again?"

"Yeah, and thanks for spilling my secret. In case you didn't notice, I have one of those people here with me," Whistler answered with a glare in the former Immortal's direction.

The damage was done though. Phoenix was studying him like he was a new puzzle to figure out. "You look different normally? Why would you pick this appearance then?" she asked with a mild look of disgust.

He just smirked at the implied insult. "Because the idea is to appear unassuming when I speak to people. If I looked like myself, it would put you more on guard; you'd possibly perceive me as a threat."

Darius grinned gleefully. "Eh, show her what you really look like," he semi-commanded, knowing he couldn't force the messenger to do anything.

After she recovered from his abrupt change, Phoenix continued her study before declaring, "Huh. You're like a cross between Sidney Poitier and Vin Diesel. Guess you have a point about that look being rather intimidating to people. Much better look though. Why did he call you Hermes though? I thought your name was Whistler," she said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

Whistler sighed resignedly; he'd have to figure out some way to get even with Darius for this. "I changed my name for the same reason I changed my appearance. If people knew I was _the_ Hermes, messenger of the gods, they'd freak out."

Deciding that he'd had his fun, Darius moved the conversation back to the matter at hand, "So you're here to ask me to come back and help with the good fight, huh."

"How did you know that? And only if you want to come back; I don't want you to be forced or pressured into it," she said seriously.

Darius smiled warmly at the young lady. "I appreciate your concern. There's a pool where we can watch what's happening on earth – for those who are still interested in that sort of thing. Heaven is nice, don't get me wrong, but for people who feel like they still had something to do, it can get frustrating at times. Which is why I'm coming back." He paused dramatically, then added, "I would also like to suggest a few friends who could help your cause."

Phoenix's eyebrows rose in surprise that people would be willing to leave heaven, but she set that aside for the moment to tell Whistler, "Before we get into that, I'd like to make some conditions for Darius and the people coming back with him."

"What's that?" the prettier, manlier version of Whistler inquired warily.

"Since they're coming back from heaven, I'd like them to have my kind of Immortality. That way, they don't have to worry about their soul getting stuck in some evil Immortal." Before he could answer her request/demand, she continued, "And whenever they want to come back here, they get to – _without_ having to find a successor first."

Whistler nodded in agreement, "Done. The gods couldn't risk letting a soul who has experienced heaven falling into the wrong hands anyway, but they accept your condition about letting whoever joins you return in their own time."

"Okay then, let's get with the meeting of these folks," Phoenix chirped gratefully.

**Joe's Bar**

**An undisclosed amount of time later…**

Time moved much differently on the heavenly planes. Or at least it did this time. Whistler insisted that she stay with her new Council members as they went through the adjustment back to earth. She had to admit, it made a big difference for her. Even though she had learned to live with it – kind of – there were still times when she felt like her skin was too tight. That feeling was gone now and it was a wonderful sense of relief for her.

"Hey guys! We're back, and we've brought some extra people for dinner! Well, and to help with the Council. You obviously know Darius…" Phoenix stepped aside to reveal the former/new Immortal priest.

Darius smiled and waved. "It's good to see you all in person again."

Continuing like he hadn't said anything, Phoenix pulled the next person forward to introduce him to the group, "But there were a few other people that wanted to help out. This is Dr. Sidney Freedman; he was a psychiatrist for the military during the Korean War."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sidney remarked with his own wave and smile.

"And this is a friend of his from that time, Walter 'Radar' O'Reilly," Phoenix announced, grabbing a small, young man with glasses. _Did people need glasses in heaven? _"I was told that he could probably run the Council by himself," she bragged on behalf of the man beside her.

Radar ducked his head shyly. "I'm just good at keeping things organized so the leaders can do their thing better."

Phoenix just squeezed his arm briefly – much to Methos' annoyance – before introducing the only other female in the room, "And last – but not least in _my_ book – my friend Tara Maclay. She's a good witchy girl and an even better listener."

"Hello," Tara said just as shyly as Radar.

Remembering Phoenix's comments about the other female, Methos proclaimed with a soft smirk, "Well, when you go for help, you really go for the best."

Unable to control himself any longer, Duncan launched himself at his old friend. "Darius! It's good to see you again, you old scoundrel!" Once he was done hugging Darius, he turned to the psychiatrist. "Dr. Freedman, I'm not sure if you remember, but we met once during Korea."

Sidney raised an eyebrow at the description of their 'meeting' and replied dryly, "I seem to recall you took a bullet for me, then took off before anyone could treat you. Please feel free to call me Sidney."

"It's not as if it would kill me," Duncan commented off-handedly.

Phoenix clapped her hands to get the group's attention. "I'm sure everyone has a lot of catching up to do, but first let's have something to eat; these folks haven't eaten in years…literally," she added with a teasing look at the others.

Grinning at the lame joke, Joe rolled his eyes and replied, "Good idea! You guys get the drinks started and I'll get the food going."

Tara moved to join the Watcher. "I'll help you, Mr. Dawson," she offered shyly.

He threw an arm over her shoulder to give her a brief hug, then started walking again. "Just call me Joe. There's no reason for formality in our family."

The dinner turned into a party, which lasted for hours. Even though there was a lot of people catching up with loved ones, Radar and Sidney weren't left out of the bonding sessions. They spent time talking to every person there and getting to know a little more about the people they'd be working with for the indefinite future.

The Immortals were a little surprised – but not unhappy – to hear about the special Immortality granted to the newcomers. They were a little concerned about why Phoenix would need them anymore if she had these people, but she quickly nipped that fear in the bud. She explained that the 'heaven' group was more administrative; _her_ 'men' – which included Joe, Methos, Duncan and Ritchie – were her front-line guys. Even Connor was important to the Council's success.

A/N: Just wanted to give everyone a head's up that the next several months are going to be very hectic for me, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update any of my stories. I'm not abandoning anything, and if I get the chance to post, I will.

A/N2: Next… The moment you've all been waiting for…we check in on the Scoobies Council.


	13. Chapter 13: A Problem Named Kennedy

**Chapter 13: A Problem Named Kennedy**

A/N: This is a quick chapter just to introduce what's happening with the Scooby Council.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. Probably a lot in this chapter considering it has Faith in it.

Challenges: #1599 by Claddagh, #4372 by ChaosCarlos, and inspired by #2324 by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: none for the sake of quick posting.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Primary Slayer Training Facility, Cleveland

Faith had just about had it! Kennedy was a bitch back in Sunnydale, but Faith had been sure most of it was jealousy of B. That's why _she_ had been a pain when she first got to Sunnydale way back when. It must be part of that '_one_ girl in all the world' syndrome. Anymore than that and they got territorial.

But that theory didn't really hold up when you looked at the rest of the minis. For the most part, they were pretty good at getting along. In the past 6 months, they found over 100 Potential-turned-Slayers that the Council or the Bringers had missed.

It kind of drove home the fact that B was unique with her 'lost Slayer' status. Lost _Potentials_ were somewhat common it turned out. Only 10 of the minis they tracked down were Council-trained. The rest were just out there on their own. That meant there were as many 'lost Potentials' as there were Council-trained, if not more.

So B becoming a Slayer was a big deal. Apparently it only happened once a century or more. Which, when you thought about their life spans, was pretty wild. Practically 1-in-100 Slayers and 1-in-who knows how many Potentials.

But back to the current problem. Of all the new minis, only like 5-8 of them had attitude problems like Kennedy. Then there was the unfortunate handful in addition to that who had mental problems like Dana. They were kept in a specially-designed ward until the Council could decide what to do with them.

Kennedy's strident voice interrupted Faith's thoughts, "Okay you maggots! You gotta fight harder than that! You are all pathetic! You wouldn't have lasted a day with us in Sunnydale!"

Faith shook her head and tuned out the rest of Kennedy's abuse of the newbies. Even when B was in her uber-General mode, she wasn't abusive of the wannabes – at least not like this. She just didn't bother to sit around chatting with them like a buddy.

That was another thing she wished she could apologize to B for. It was one thing to pal around when you were just one step up from the masses. It was quite another thing entirely when you actually had to _lead_ that group. She had gotten a small taste of it back on the Hellmouth, but it barely counted because B came back so quickly that it didn't really have time to sink in. Now that she was one of the 'heads' of the new Council, she realized just how much the job sucked – no pun intended.

Surprisingly, it was lil' D that made things easier for her. Less than a week after losing her sister, D had pulled herself out of her funk. After that, she made a special effort to spend time with Faith. At first, Faith thought it was because the younger girl was just looking for a replacement for her sis. But as time went on, it was evident that she simply wanted to be with someone who missed B as much as she did.

Faith knew the others missed her as well, but they were too busy with their plans for the future. So D trained with her and they talked about those last days in Sunnydale. After a few odd comments, Faith started to get the impression that she was being tested somehow – like how guilty she really felt about everything leading up to the last battle.

**

* * *

**

Council Meeting Room

She finally made it to the offices where the others were getting ready for a meeting.

"Yo G! We've got to do something about Kennedy! She's becoming way too abusive to the newbies," Faith informed the top Watcher as she took her seat.

Giles sighed. This was becoming an all-too-frequent complaint from many of the people in the Council. The new girls feared her, and the older girls were annoyed with her attitude – much like Faith was. He needed more specifics, though, before he could do anything about the situation. "How do you mean, Faith?" he inquired wearily.

Faith arched an eyebrow at the question; how could he not already know this? "Let's put it this way: she makes those old movie drill sergeants look like frickin' den mothers."

"Yes well…I'll speak to her…again," he replied with an air of resignation.

"That will be the third time this week _alone_, Giles. Maybe we should do _more_ than talk this time," Dawn spoke up pointedly. It was a bad idea to let this go on any longer.

Willow's eyes narrowed; she didn't like the tone of Dawn's voice. "What are you suggesting?"

Not backing down an inch from the angry witch, Dawn stated plainly, "I'm suggesting you should bind her powers for a while. Like you did with Dana."

"I bound Dana's powers because she presented a danger to society! Kennedy doesn't!" Willow's eyes glinted dangerously when Faith snorted softly. "Are you insinuating that she does?" she demanded of the oldest living Slayer. Well, oldest that she knew of anyway.

Faith leaned in, letting a little of her own Slayer to shine through at the implied threat she was feeling from Willow. "Actually, I am. The way she's training these newbies to act makes _them_ a danger as well. There's already a bunch of them that feel like they're superior to the people they are supposed to be protecting. At least Dana couldn't control herself; she was broken. What's Kennedy's excuse?" she shot back.

Willow raged inwardly in anger at the continuing insults being hurled at her lover. For some reason, people were holding Buffy's death against Kennedy – just because she was the last one to see Buffy alive. Did they think she left Buffy to die? Didn't anyone remember all the times Buffy gave up before? It wasn't Kennedy's fault that she did it again.

Before things could deteriorate into a fight, Giles interjected, "We'll consider it…_after_ all the other options are exhausted. We need experienced Slayers to lead the others and Kennedy has been with us since Sunnydale."

It was clear to him that Willow wouldn't be cooperative in this, which left only one other alternative, and he was loathe to consider it. The pain in Buffy's eyes when she learned he'd betrayed her for a sadistic Council test still felt like a burning lance in his gut when he could bring himself to think of it – which wasn't very often.

**

* * *

**

Faith's room

**That night…**

After the patrol was assembled for the evening, Faith went back to her room with Dawn. "You know, D…it's days like today that make me miss your big sis. B could be an uptight pain in the ass, but she'd take care of KenKen without a second thought."

"Why don't _you_?" Dawn asked, snuggling into the comfy chair a bit more. She loved these chairs.

Faith just snorted, "Are you kidding? If I lay the beatdown on that spoiled brat, Willow's gonna say I'm going evil again – especially if G doesn't give me the okay to teach her a lesson."

Dawn stared hard at Faith, who was beginning to feel like she was being judged again. However, it wasn't in a 'you're evil' way; more like 'should I tell you a secret' way. Before she could ask how she fared, younger brunette stood up and went to the door. Then she turned back and commented cryptically, "Make sure you go to sleep early tonight."

"What the fuck was that?" Faith asked the room once the door closed.

_

* * *

_

Dreamscape…

Faith was torn between cringing and laughing her ass off at the sight in front of her. "So I go to sleep early just so I can have some freaky ass dream about G doing the hokey-pokey?"

She saw a mountain lion walk up to her, but for some reason it didn't feel threatening. It could have had something to do with the fact she knew it was a dream. The mountain lion turned and walked away, but when it realized she wasn't following, it stopped and stared at her as if to say, _'Well, are you coming or what?'_

"Guess I should follow, huh?" Faith followed the creature into the desert until they came to a bonfire. "What now, kitty cat?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

Which is why she just about jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice answered, "Now we have a little chat."

Seeing her sister Slayer again, Faith rushed over to give her a tight hug. Then she started in on the questions, "B! What are you doing here? Am I dying? Are you here to warn me of impending danger? Are you in heaven?"

"Slow down. You're sounding like Willow after she's had coffee. Take a seat and I'll tell you." Buffy took a deep breath as she tried to think of how to start. It should have been easier, seeing as how she had a couple months to work this out. "Umm, I'll start with the last question first. I'm not in heaven-" she held up a hand to stop Faith from saying anything, "because I'm not dead."

Faith's emotions were all over the place, but eventually she went back to what she knew best…anger. "What the fuck? How could you let us think you died? Wait! How did you survive?" she asked when confusion took over a second later.

Calming herself, Buffy replied, "I got pulled out after I watched the bus drive off without me. Saw everyone at the crater's edge. Heard what was said, too."

"So that crap KenKen told us…?" Faith prompted.

"Was crap."

"Still, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" the brunette Slayer inquired, feeling a bit stung by what her subconscious saw as lack of trust.

"A few different reasons." Knowing that answer wasn't good enough, Buffy decided to be blunt. "To be honest, one of the reasons was 'cause I was pissed. Other than you and Dawn, it didn't seem like anyone cared – about me or Spike. Another reason is 'cause I have a new duty now, and I had to get started right away."

Faith finally put some clues together. "Hold on a sec…you did this dream thing with lil' D while we were in LA, didn't you?"

The blonde Chosen One was a bit startled by the observation. "How'd you guess?"

"She was pretty calm after a couple days; way too calm, way too soon for losing her only family." Figuring the only way to get the answer she needed to hear, Faith asked the question she needed to ask, "Why didn't I get a visit? I thought we were 5 by 5 after the thing with the armory."

"We were," Buffy confirmed quickly.

"So why-?"

Before Faith could finish her question, Buffy interrupted, "Let me ask you something; if you knew I was alive, wouldn't you be constantly wondering if the choices you made concerning the Council and the girls were the same ones I'd have made?"

"No…maybe…alright, fine. I would wonder if you could do things better," Faith admitted. Then she added, "But to be fair, I still do that anyway."

"I'll tell you right now, we won't make all the same choices. Sometimes I'll be right; other times you'll be right; heck, sometimes we'll both be right or both be wrong," Buffy replied with a slight grin.

Faith raised an eyebrow at the other Slayer. "Is this your idea of a pep talk, B?"

"No. Just reminding you that you're not my replacement. Find the style that works for you, not the style that works for me, or for Kendra, or any other Slayer." Buffy shifted on her rock, then realized she could change the setting and created chairs for them to sit on instead. Yeah, that was way more comfy. "And hey, none of us had to lead other Slayers before; that was up to the Watchers in the past. I say that as long as we avoid their bigger mistakes, we're good."

Everything that Buffy said impacted Faith, but the biggest impact was her implied return to the group. "'We'? You mean you're coming back?" The chair thing didn't really faze her since it was a dream.

"Not really anytime soon – at least I hope not," Buffy corrected herself. It was too soon for her to see the others.

Faith didn't care about 'too soon' though; she just wanted Buffy back. "Why not?"

Buffy went on to explain her new duties with the Defenders and the Council she was creating for them.

Floored by the massive responsibility B had now, Faith just muttered, "Wow, that's pretty heavy. So what made you check in with me now?"

"Dawn. She said that you wanted some help with Kennedy. Is she really doing that bad as a Slayer?" Buffy questioned. She needed to be sure it wasn't just a personality conflict.

"Her kill quota is pretty good, but her attitude still sucks. What's worse, she's getting a group of followers that feel the same way she does," Faith reported. She was really hoping B would come back and kick some spoiled ass.

Not liking the sound of that, Buffy asked, "And how's that?"

"Like they're better than the humans they're saving," Faith replied with a bit of disgust; some for KenKen and her followers, and some for herself 'cause she remembered when she felt that way. "And that they somehow earned their powers."

Buffy ignored the opportunity to remind Faith that it wasn't an uncommon attitude for some Slayers – or maybe for all Slayer to some extent. Instead she inquired, "Can you give me a list of their names? I need to check out their dreams to see if they are a danger to the Slayer line or not."

"Sure, but what can you do about it?" Faith wondered.

"Remember Dana? Psychotic Slayer in LA?" Buffy reminded.

Faith nodded, "Yeah, Red bound her powers so she couldn't hurt anyone after she chopped off Spike's hands. Oh, you knew he was back, right?"

"Yeah, Dawn told me. It wasn't Willow, though," Buffy confided one of her bigger secrets, "I was the one who temporarily took her out of the Slayer line – as well as the other girls like Dana. I've been talking with them in their dreams to help them get better."

"Think they will?" Faith asked.

Sadly, Buffy wasn't sure what to think. "One or two of them, maybe. It will be better when they get professional help, though."

Snorting, Faith said, "A shrink? Where are you gonna find one that believes in our shit?"

"Actually, my Council has one now," Buffy replied with a smug grin. "He just showed up a couple weeks ago."

"Cool. Hope he can help," Faith wistfully remarked. A shrink who knew the truth would have been a big help a few years ago.

Buffy saw the look in Faith's eyes, and had her own feelings of longing for Sidney when she needed him. "Me too. So, who do I need to check out?" she asked to get back to the matter at hand. Faith relayed the names.

Knowing she needed to do some more dream visits before the night was over, Buffy stood up and gave Faith a hug goodbye, which was returned awkwardly at first. "Thanks. I'll visit them over the next few nights and make my decisions as I go. You may want to give Dawn a head's up 'cause I have a feeling if I have to take powers away, there are gonna be some mighty unhappy former-Slayers there. This is just between us for now, 'k?"

* * *

A/N: Next…More work to do back at Ursagga Headquarters.


	14. Chapter 14: The Slayer Question

**Chapter 14: The Slayer Question**

A/N: I know I was supposed to get back to the new Council, but Musie really, _really_ wanted to write this instead. I'm hoping you don't mind too much. What really happened with Dana. And how it affects the rest of the girls. It's shorter than average, but meaty, I hope.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 by Claddagh, #4372 by ChaosCarlos, and inspired by #2324 by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, Chrislover, zigpal and AerynSpeedleCaine.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Phoenix's bedroom

**A couple months ago…**

Thinking about what Dawn told her, Phoenix considered her options with Dana, the mentally unstable Slayer who cut off Spike's hands. Spike was alive again, so to speak. That was another issue altogether. But right now, her girls had to be her primary focus.

To that end, she called the PTBs' messenger, "Whistler, I need some guidance down here!"

"What's up, Queenie?" Whistler quipped. He smirked at her glare, then corrected himself, "_Phoenix_?"

"There's a Slayer who's a danger to herself and others right now." She started pacing the room a little to burn off the nervous energy she felt at being responsible for girls like Dana. "I know you said that I could take away powers permanently, but is there a way for me to just take them temporarily? If she manages to get better, I don't want that option closed to her for good. It's not as if it was her fault she was tortured and broken mentally."

Whistler could feel the anxiety rolling off the Slayer Queen. She had a pretty heady responsibility for someone so young. "It's all up to you. As long as a girl was born a Potential, she'll remain one until you activate her or the death of the previous Slayer does. Going the other way, you can remove the powers, but put the girl back on the Potential list, or you can remove her completely from the line. The only thing you can't do is _create_ a Potential; that's handled by the Fates," he clarified. There had been talk of giving her that responsibility as well, but Whistler warned them that she wouldn't pick anyone; she'd continue on herself rather than force that life on another girl.

"Okay, good to know," Phoenix replied, breathing a sigh of relief at his answer. "Thanks for the help," she said with a smile and a wave goodbye.

"What? No threats of violence?" Whistler asked, almost sounding like he was going to pout if she didn't.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Whatever floats his boat. "Umm…how 'bout this? If you hide anything important from me about my job, I'll…pluck out your eyes and rip off your balls for a game of marbles. How's that?" she inquired chirpily. Quite honestly, she thought it was better than the ribcage threat.

Whistler cleared his throat and fought the urge to shield his privates. "Vivid…and terrifying. Thanks."

"What a nut!" Phoenix muttered after he left, giggling slightly.

**

* * *

**

Present day…

When she woke up from her shared dream with Faith, Phoenix quickly jotted down the names of the problem minis. Then a thought occurred to her, and she felt like smacking herself that she hadn't considered this before. First she needed some more PTB guidance, though. That meant calling their messenger again. She may have hated him as a regular Slayer, but she kind of liked him now…seeing as how he was actually being helpful and everything.

Remembering that he perversely liked it when she threatened him, Phoenix decided to get that part out of the way first. "Hey, Whis! Get your ass down here before I track you down and peel your skin to use as…umm, paper?" she yelled, knowing that Methos would understand her odd behavior if he was even home to hear her – which she wasn't sure of.

Whistler was grinning when he popped in. "Not bad, but make sure you sound like you mean it. What can I do for your Royalness today?" he asked with a mock bow, causing her to roll her eyes. Apparently, he planned to beat that dead horse for centuries or something.

Phoenix nodded, "Got another power question for you. Can I…?"

When she finished asking, Whistler grinned rather proudly. "Wondered when you'd come up with that. Some of the others doubted you ever would, but I knew you'd eventually ask. Granted, I thought it would take until you had to handle the Slayer Council, but-"

She interrupted him, "I assume that you guys have seen the problems with Kennedy and her group?"

"Ahh, so baby sis and sister-Slayer have asked for your help already, huh?" Whistler guessed. Despite what she may think, he didn't know everything about the situation.

"Yup, and I had an idea on how to be sure I was only taking the power from the right girls." Phoenix was working out the exact plan still, but had enough that she thought she could share with him. "I'm gonna run it by the guys tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind your input too."

"We've certainly come a long way from our first meeting, Slayer," he remarked semi-fondly. Yeah, that first time was gut-wrenching, but he loved her fire – even back then. "Let's hear it, then." Once she told him, he nodded in admiration, "That's very clever. Let them decide their own fate with their own words."

Still unused to the supposed power she had over the Slayer-line, Phoenix asked hesitantly, "And the Powers won't mind?"

"They trust your judgment, and I think this is a good example of why they're right to," he said with a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

The resulting smile made it worthwhile to the messenger. "Alright, thanks. I'll try to come up with some good threats in case I need to call you again," she promised.

Whistler couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up. "Looking forward to it."

_

* * *

_

Dreamscape…

Starting the next night, Phoenix began appearing in all the Slayers' dreams. The first ones she visited were the names that Faith gave her. She pulled the same routine with them that she did with Faith, but this time disguised her voice to sound like the First Slayer. "If there could only be one Slayer again," she began, "…which girl should be The Slayer?"

Kennedy, and a few others like her, replied, "I'm the strongest and deserve it the most. It should go to me," they demanded.

In her mind, Phoenix sighed and crossed them off the list of Potentials. Those girls would lose their powers and be removed from the line for good.

One or two of the problem girls answered, "Whoever will do the best job protecting the world."

For them, the Queen of Slayers asked a follow-up question, "If you could go back to being a regular girl – with _no_ chance of being the Slayer again – would you like to?"

If the answer was 'yes', their name was added to the removal list.

If the answer was 'no, they wanted to be the Slayer if they deserved it', she put them on a list of girls to keep as active Slayers.

If the answer was 'no, but they wanted to _eventually_ be the Slayer if they deserved it', she put them on the list to lose their powers, but remain Potentials.

Before they left the dreamscape, Phoenix told them that they wouldn't remember this dream until the time was right. She needed to be prepared when she faced her former allies again.

Every night, she'd visit more Slayers, until _all_ of them – not just the troublemakers – had determined their own destinies.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if she'll have to call Whistler again, but if you have any good ideas, let me know, 'k? I'll give you credit if I use them – unless you ask me not to. Not sure why you wouldn't want the credit, but whatever.

A/N2: Next…Now we should get back to the Council – Buffy's Council, that is.


	15. Chapter 15: The Queen's Dilemma

**Chapter 15: The Queen's Dilemma**

A/N: Just so you know, the people in Buffy's Council see her in her new look. This is my crappy attempt at fanart. If any of you good fanart people want to make me something better, I'd muchly appreciate it. (remove the spaces below)

http:/i1232. photobucket. com /albums/ff370/mmooch/The%20Queen%20of%20Slayers%

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 by Claddagh, #4372 by ChaosCarlos, and inspired by #2324 by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: AshDawnSoulmates, ktweaver, immortalwizardelffan, winddancer and AerynSpeedleCaine.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Ursagga Headquarters**

**Right after the dream visits…**

Phoenix was prowling around the Council grounds like a wild animal caged. The nightly dream visits to her Slayers were fraying her nerves little by little. Tara recognized the signs, but wasn't sure how she could help her friend. Back in Sunnydale, _Buffy_ would train or patrol…whichever allowed her the most violence. Patrolling was out because they'd cleaned out the local demon population, and now they were fanning out to nearby towns; training was a possibility, but probably not the safest idea for anyone in the room with her.

So each day, the Queen of the Slayer line grew a little more growly. Each day she was one more day closer to having to make a decision that would change girls' lives…again. She told herself that she'd wait until she had visited all the girls before doing anything to any of them. And this time she couldn't blame it on an apocalypse; this time it was a measured and deliberate move on her part. Her greatest fear was that she'd make a mistake.

Then there were the memories of what she went through during her Cruciamentum. From being Slayer-girl to helpless-girl in the matter of days. How terrified she'd been. Was she really the right person to be doing this to anyone else? But she was responsible for all of the Potentials becoming Slayers, so she was responsible for anything they did. That meant whether she wanted it or not, the decision was hers.

But it didn't make her any easier to deal with. Even poor Radar – who was used to reading his CO's mind while getting _shot at_ in Korea – was having a hard time keeping up with her frantic thoughts. The poor cutie was seen clutching his replacement teddy bear that Phoenix bought him his first week with the Council…in the middle of the day…in front of people!

That's when the guys (Methos, Duncan, Ritchie and Joe – but they were mostly gonna have Methos do it) decided they needed to sit down and talk some sense into the formerly-blonde hurricane. Originally, Ritchie suggested smacking some sense into her, but the other three just quirked their eyebrows at him and asked if he wanted the honors of getting into a physical altercation with her. Then they switched it to 'talk' some sense.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on your point of view – Cassandra inadvertently took one for the team when Phoenix overheard the Immortal witch warning people about Adam's background. The Queen of the Slayer and Defender lines burst into the room, grabbed the woman, and dragged her into a private room before she started screaming at her. "Why the hell are you here, Cassandra?"

A little confused at the question, Cassandra replied, "Because Duncan told me what you were doing, and I wanted to help."

"And you think undermining the authority of the leaders of the Council is the best way to help?" Phoenix snarked.

Cassandra wrinkled her nose in disgust as she figured out what was bothering the head of the Council. "Oh, this is about _him_."

Annoyed at the woman's reluctance to say his name when she wasn't slamming him, Phoenix answered, pointedly emphasizing his name, "Yes, it's about _Adam_."

"If you knew about the things he's done in his past-" the Immortal witch tried to defend herself.

But Phoenix cut her off, "I do. I probably know more than you do…and probably in more detail."

Horrified, Cassandra exclaimed, "And you _still_ want him to be part of your leadership?"

"Have you ever done something you're ashamed of?" Phoenix asked rhetorically, answering before giving the other woman a chance to, "I know I have."

"Nothing like the atrocities he did," Cassandra spat.

"Atrocities he committed _thousands_ of years ago." The immortal Slayer's voice softened slightly as she continued, "I'm sorry for what you went through, but he _has_ changed since then. If he didn't, I don't think Duncan would be friends with him, do you? Or Darius?" she pointed out.

Cassandra finally admitted, both to herself and to somebody else, "I can't forgive him."

Calming down even more, Phoenix remarked, "It's been over three thousand years, right? I think it's doing _you_ more harm to hold on to that anger. Maybe you should talk to Sidney and/or Tara about letting go. I'll tell you right now that if it comes down to a choice between you and Adam, I won't even hesitate. You're expendable to me; he and the other leaders aren't. They were the ones the Powers sent me to, so unless they prove to be untrustworthy _now_, they get my loyalty," she informed the Immortal witch.

"Why Sidney and Tara? I mean, I understand that he's a psychiatrist, but is it because Tara's a witch?" Cassandra asked.

Phoenix thought it over for a minute, then answered, "Not sure how her being a witch would help. The reason I thought Tara could help is because she's had to live with an abusive family. I don't think it included sexual abuse, but I know for sure it was emotional and psychological. It wouldn't surprise me if they beat her, too."

Narrowing her eyes at the auburn-haired woman, Cassandra demanded to know, "Are you going to make me?"

"You know, I think I am," Phoenix decided spur of the moment. Before Cassandra could protest, she added, "Not just you, though. I think all the people should have mandatory counseling sessions with either Darius or Sidney. How much can be up to the professionals. If somebody doesn't want to talk to a guy, they can talk to Tara. She was telling me that she almost had enough credits to get her degree in social work."

"Does that mean you'll go to counseling too?" Cassandra asked pointedly. If Phoenix agreed to do it, she couldn't really complain about doing it herself.

Phoenix chuckled mirthlessly, "Hell, I think I might need it more than anyone else. The last couple years especially have been…hard. I have been talking to the guys, and they've helped a lot. The one who's helped me the most is Adam. That's why I know he isn't Death anymore."

Accepting defeat, Cassandra still retorted, "I hope you don't expect me to be friends with him."

"It's your loss, but no…all I want is acceptance of the leadership – at least until any of us does something current to warrant concern," Phoenix corrected herself. She didn't want blind followers, after all.

Since Cassandra had just received a dressing down, she leapt at the chance to give a little back to Phoenix. "You mean like being so prickly to be around that Radar is clutching his teddy bear in the middle of the day?"

"He is?" Phoenix inquired, upset that she was hurting that sweet little guy because the Slayers were giving her a headache.

"And drinking upwards to six Grape Nehis a night," Cassandra ruthlessly added.

Phoenix bit her lower lip. It was a well-known fact that Radar only drank when he couldn't deal. "Ohh, crap! You wanna see Tara or Sidney first? I'll visit the other one. It's bad when Radar gets that flustered. I didn't realize I was affecting him that much."

"You have a lot on your mind," Cassandra allowed, seeing how genuinely distraught the Council leader was. Considering her options, she decided, "I think maybe Tara would be better for me right now."

"Cool. Actually, Sidney's probably a better choice for me anyway, since he's had to deal with combat fighters before." Before Cassandra could get out of the room, Phoenix called out to her, "Oh, Cassandra? I hope that you can let go – for both your sakes'."

"And I hope that Sidney can help you with your problem," Cassandra replied honestly.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't Sidney himself, but an idea he had that ended up helping Buffy. He suggested that she speak with somebody who had command experience in supernatural fighting, but didn't expect to be put in that position.

* * *

A/N: Next…The decisions are made.


	16. Chapter 16: Good Advice Considered

**Chapter 16: Good Advice Considered**

A/N: Ack! The plan to start stripping the Slayers…of their powers (get your minds out of the gutter, people) got pushed back until after Buffy/Phoenix could talk to somebody. Hopefully the end of this chapter will make up for that. There's a slight backing up in the story; something I had written before the confrontation with Cassandra that I wanted to put in somewhere.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 'Queen of Slayers' by Claddagh; #4372 '_'Death is your gift'_ Challenge' by ChaosCarlos; and inspired by #2324 'New Occupation' by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, winddancer and AerynSpeedleCaine.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Ursagga Headquarters**

Before Phoenix had to worry about removing the powers of the Slayers, she took the Immortals – and the new Council was up to a few dozen of them after word got out that Darius was back –out on patrol with her and Methos, teaching them how to fight creatures that weren't just out to take their Quickening. If their heads were taken by these things, it was more likely that their enemies wanted something to eat. And it was a moment for sick reflection when they realized _that_. More than one of them requested not to be a field agent afterwards.

Radar and Sidney were two Immortals that didn't have to worry about going out into the field – at least not much. They did accompany Phoenix on her patrols a few times so they could understand what the girls had to go through. Sidney found it particularly insightful, and started to get some ideas for how to counsel the warriors he would eventually be seeing. He also was making plans to be sure that all the Council members had ways to blow off steam – preferably _healthy_ ways.

Phoenix was amazed at Radar and his ability to anticipate her needs. It was almost supernatural. Actually, Tara confirmed it _was_ supernatural. Radar had low-level telepathy which allowed him to sense people's thoughts. It wasn't strong enough to be considered mind-reading, though.

And his organizational skills were phenomenal! Within only a couple weeks, he had the files set up for all the members; set up one-on-one meetings with Phoenix and the Immortals; came up with a budget – with the assistance of some bean-counters; compiled a list of properties in several different cities for them to set up their new headquarters, keeping in mind some of their more _unique_ requirements; and he was coordinating with Tara and Cassandra to scan the books into the computer.

It was funny, for somebody who died right around the time that computers were invented, Radar didn't seem to have the technology block that Phoenix expected him to have. It must have had something to do with his ability to find the most efficient way to handle things.

The books were either brought by the Immortals and witches from their own libraries or purchased by them from reputable dealers. Between Cassandra and Methos – who worked separately during all this – they had a list of several dealers who were trusted enough to have legitimate books on demons, magick and other supernatural stuff.

Darius, Methos and several other Immortals they trusted to handle translations quickly browsed the books before they were given to the scanning teams – just a precaution after Phoenix shared the story of Moloch the Corrupter. Tara, Cassandra and their growing witchy team would check for spells that they didn't want scanned.

* * *

**Conference room**

Sidney's suggestion after he spoke to Phoenix – other than she should have regular visits to discuss past hurts and future concerns – was that she talk to somebody who could relate to the situation she was in currently.

"It's doubtful that you'd be able to find somebody in the exact same situation, but you should know that the military is full of people who have been thrust into a command that they were not prepared for. They would at least be able to understand what it feels like to order people into dangerous conditions. While it's possible there are people on the Council who have done this as well, I believe it would be best to talk to somebody impartial – even if you have to hide certain things from them," Sidney explained before she could point out some obvious choices from her inner circle.

Phoenix had him repeat his suggestion to the core Council members.

When he was finished, Duncan inquired, "Is it important that it's the military? They aren't the only ones who have to send their people into harm's way. From what I can tell, you just want somebody who has dealt with uncertainty…right?"

"That's an accurate assessment," Dr. Freedman confirmed. "Why? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Not personally, but I know Cassandra has a friend in American Intelligence. Seems to me that the leader of an intelligence team would fit the uncertainty principle. Is it okay to ask her for an introduction? I know things are tense-" Duncan began to say.

Phoenix cut him off, "As long as the person isn't evil, I will accept help from anyone…if it doesn't endanger my girls. And despite her feelings about Adam, I don't think Cassandra would do that to them," she allowed graciously. If it was Adam's safety at stake, she wouldn't be so trusting, but Cassandra didn't feel like the kind of woman to hurt innocents – even if they were super-powered warriors.

While Duncan slipped out to find the Immortal witch, the group discussed other possibilities. Connor just finished telling them about a top secret military program in Colorado when Duncan and Cassandra came back into the room.

"Did Duncan tell you what we need?" Phoenix inquired. "Do you think your friend could help us?"

Cassandra nodded at the first question; she wasn't entirely sure about the second one yet. There was something else she needed to make clear before she agreed, "She isn't just a friend; she was my student years ago."

"Oh, is she a witch as well?" Tara asked, wondering how many immortal witches the new Council would have.

This brought a shake of Cassandra's head, "Only passive…for the most part. See, she can influence the emotions of people around her. But it isn't something she can control, and she can only influence _positive_ emotions." Thinking back on one of the stories her student shared, she chuckled lightly, then explained, "She told me about one time when she managed to convince two groups who had orders to kill each other to call a truce on Christmas Eve."

As grateful as he was that she might share this asset, Joe felt compelled to comment, "Intelligence groups are notoriously secretive; do you think she'll talk to an outsider, much less introduce Phoenix to her leader?" Yes, he knew it was ironic that he – a Watcher – would be talking about secrecy. Or maybe not so ironic when you thought about it.

"The group she was involved in dealt primarily with the old Soviet Union. Since she and her co-workers are 'too old' for fieldwork, they've been put out to pasture." Turning to glance meaningfully at the Council leader, Cassandra added as a peace offering of sorts, "Besides, she'll trust Phoenix because I say it's safe to."

Phoenix nodded in gratitude; it was a start, "Thank you, Cassandra. I appreciate this." Maybe there was hope for a better future between the two older Immortals.

Cassandra just nodded and left the room to call her former student.

* * *

Her talk with Tara went about the same as the one with Phoenix. Holding on to the pain for so long was hurting her more than it hurt the man who brutalized her thousands of years ago. It wouldn't change how she felt about him, but letting go of the anger _did_ lift a tremendous weight off of her shoulders.

So that made her feel slightly indebted to Tara and Phoenix. But even if that wasn't the case, she would still ask her student for help. This wasn't about her, Death or even Phoenix…exactly. This was about making sure the people Phoenix would someday be in charge of had the best possible leader. And that meant getting advice from people like her student's old handler.

Back in her room, Cassandra dialed a familiar number, then waited for an answer. "Mandy? You still in touch with your old boss? I have somebody who needs to benefit from his experience and wisdom. _***pause***_ I can't say I trust her taste in men, but she's on the side of good. _***pause***_ Whichever you think he'd prefer. _***pause***_ Okay. I'll be there in a day or so with her and another woman. I think her boyfriend would prefer that somebody he trusts is there to watch her back, not just me. _***pause***_ You too. Stay safe and I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Headquarters**

**The next day…**

"I've set up a meeting for us in Virginia. I thought maybe it would be a good idea if Tara came along; that way you aren't alone with me," Cassandra announced, forgoing any small talk when she arrived in Phoenix's office.

Phoenix looked up in surprise at the unannounced visitor; Radar must have slipped away for some reason. "If you want her along to watch your back, that's your choice – and hers. I'm not worried about myself, though. Duncan knows that, for now, I'm the cornerstone of the Council, and he wouldn't intentionally put me at risk. I think he knows you well enough to know if you would try to kill me because of my friendship with Adam. He trusts you, and for this mission, so do I," she replied. Then she thought to herself, _'And it isn't as if you could permanently kill me anyway.'_

* * *

**Methos' home**

**That afternoon…**

While Cassandra packed for the meeting with her former student, Phoenix and Methos had a rare moment to just be alone with each other. In the safety of his own living room, Methos admitted, "You know…a year ago, I would have been among the people who wanted to stay in the research room where it was nice and safe."

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at his confession. "Not sure how 'safe' researching is. Those people tend to be the ones the bad guys go after when they need to learn about a ritual or something. That reminds me; we need to have the witches set up an extra protection ward or two around the library." She saw the bemused expression on his face and realized he didn't want to really do shop-talk; he was leading up to something with his comment. "So, what's changed in the last year that you're willing to put your neck on the line?"

He cupped the side of her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You have," Methos declared earnestly. "The Boy Scout could usually get me to go along with him, but it was with a reluctant heart. For you, I'd gladly storm the gates of hell. You have given me a reason to _want_ to fight for good again."

Just as she was about to speak, he moved his hand slightly so it blocked her lips. "And before you ask, it isn't merely gratitude for forcing everyone – myself included – to realize that I am no longer Death, and haven't been for a long time." Methos smiled at her and it filled his eyes. "…Although that has lifted such a weight that I could never repay you for it. No, the reason I want to help is nothing more than a man wanting to be with the woman he cares for, easing her burden any way he can. It may not be love yet, but it _will_ be with time," he vowed, pinning her in place with his intense gaze.

He slid his hand to the base of her head, weaving it into her hair. Then he pulled her towards him slowly so she could stop him if she wanted to.

However, if he had even Radar's level of mind-sensing abilities, Methos would have found out that she couldn't remember her own name at the moment, much less move away from him, when he touched her like that. Sure they had touched before, but that was either in comforting or sparring actions – never romantic. If he were a vamp, she would have claimed he was using a thrall on her.

She couldn't help the slight tremble that ran through her as he drew close. If it weren't for the glazed look in her eyes, he might have thought she was afraid of him. But he kept moving in until their lips touched in an act of completion. For Phoenix, it was everything she liked about her past lovers rolled into one man: sweet, tender, passionate, consuming, fiery. For Methos, he felt young again; like the past 5000 years had just been swept away.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, she ran her hand along his jawline and over his lips…marveling in the wonder of this man who made her feel so alive. Never before in her life had she felt like this – before her resurrection or after it. All of her happy moments up until then paled by comparison to what she was feeling. And all from a single kiss.

* * *

A/N: Next…Phoenix meets Cassandra's student. Can you guess who it is?


	17. Chapter 17: A Surprise Meeting

**Chapter 17: A Surprise Meeting**

A/N: Just when you thought the story was dead, up pops an update. Can't promise how often they'll come, but Musie and I will try to work on the unfinished fics.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenges: #1599 'Queen of Slayers' by Claddagh; #4372 '_'Death is your gift'_ Challenge' by ChaosCarlos; and inspired by #2324 'New Occupation' by raynee.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, AshDawnSoulmates and ktweaver.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. M*A*S*H characters belong to H. Richard Hornberger, Larry Gelbart and 20th Century Fox Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Virginia**

When they finally touched down, Phoenix woke up from her little nap during the flight. Cassandra and Tara were chatting about magick or something and she lost interest after the first five minutes or so. Besides, when she closed her eyes, she got to re-live the smoochies she shared with Methos. _Mmmm._

But now it was time to be Phoenix, the 'great' Queen of Slayers. She mentally rolled her eyes and stood up to grab her bag. She needed another threat to level at Whistler for that Queen thing. Rolling her shoulders, she prepped herself to be professional and all that stuff.

"Where are we meeting your student, Cassandra?" Tara asked.

"There's a quiet, out-of-the-way park that she and I used to meet at whenever I was in town," Cassandra answered. "Once she feels comfortable that you aren't enemies forcing me to lead you to them, she'll let her former boss know where to find us."

Phoenix's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Wow…they're kind of paranoid, huh?"

"It isn't paranoid if they really _are_ out to get you," Cassandra shot back with a hint of a grin. She was willing to bet that when/if Phoenix ever had to meet with an unknown person looking to talk to somebody she cared about, she'd be just as bad as Mandy, if not worse. In fact, if she wasn't, Cassandra would be terribly disappointed in her. Trust was either earned or for the naïve.

Once they reached the campground, Cassandra told Tara and Phoenix to stay by the car with their hands in plain sight while she approached her student. "Mandy!" she called out, holding her own hands away from her body to show she wasn't a threat.

From behind a nearby restroom where she was watching, 'Mandy' aka Amanda Stetson, formerly Amanda King, stepped out to greet her Immortal mentor, "Cassie! It's so good to see you again!" She had no qualms about going right up to the other Immortal because she knew that Lee had her covered from further away. So did Mr. Melrose- umm, Billy. Even after all this time, she had a hard time referring to him by his first name.

They spent a few minutes getting caught up, then Cassandra turned back to wave Phoenix and Tara over.

To their surprise – and concern – Phoenix greeted Amanda by her old married name, "Hello again, Mrs. King."

Instantly wary, Amanda asked, "Do I know you?"

"It's been a long time, and I was only like 9 years old then so I doubt you'd remember me," Phoenix explained. "My cousin and I were taking a tour of Old Cape Henry Lighthouse?" she prompted, realizing that by doing so, Cassandra would learn her real name if Mrs. King remembered her. She'd have to worry about that later.

Amanda thought back with a pang; Dean had been proven a traitor to the country that day, inadvertently by a young girl named Buffy. She couldn't tell which girl it was though. "Buffy? Or Celia?"

It was Phoenix's turn to wince in pain; Celia had gone into the hospital shortly after that field trip, only to die because of a demon called Der Kindestod. "Buffy," she answered in a clipped fashion. She almost asked about Weatherman Dean and his 'littering', but quickly figured out that given the fact Mrs. King was in Intelligence, that probably was something to do with National Security. If certainly would explain why they arrested Weatherman Dean. "Celia died shortly after we got home from the field trip."

"I'm so sorry," Amanda murmured sympathetically.

In an effort to break the melancholy mood, Cassandra interjected, "Wow, I never expected you two to know each other. This is good though, right?"

"Sure," Amanda agreed. She turned and made a couple hand gestures that obviously meant something to her and the people hiding out of sight.

Within a couple minutes, Cassandra, Phoenix and Tara saw two men coming out of the woods. Cassandra figured they would be there somewhere, but didn't know where. Tara was startled at their appearance. Phoenix had heard them earlier, but figured that it was a reasonable safety precaution on Mrs. King's part.

"By the way, my name is now Mrs. Stetson, but I think you can call me Amanda," the former housewife informed the Slayer Queen.

Phoenix grinned when she saw the handsome man from over a decade earlier. "You certainly have good taste, Amanda," she remarked, pointing to Lee. "I assume he's Mr. Stetson? I remember thinking what a hottie he was back then and he seems to have aged well."

Billy Melrose snickered as he watched his top agent blush at the young woman's compliment. For being such a ladies' man way back when, Lee had settled into married life with enthusiasm that was only matched by his love for being an agent. The only woman he could accept flirting with anymore was Amanda.

Speaking of which, Amanda seemed just as tickled at Lee's discomfort. It was nice payback for all those times she had to put up with his skirt-chasing before they got together. "That he has," she agreed adamantly. "Mr. Melrose, this is Cassandra Grant and her associates…"

Cassandra took over the introduction for Tara and Phoenix, "Tara and Phoebe Nix." Phoenix and Tara decided that since Tara Maclay was technically dead, she should become Phoenix's – and Dawn's by default – cousin legally-speaking.

After they finished shaking hands, Amanda wrapped her arm around Lee's waist and introduced him, "And this is my husband, Lee Stetson."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Stetson," Phoenix remarked, shaking his hand.

Seeing the confusion on his face, Amanda explained, "She was the girl who told us where Dean hid those papers in the lighthouse."

"Ahh, nice to see you, too, Ms. Nix. I thought your name was something else though," he said, a look of confusion on his face still.

"It has to do with Amanda's secret," Cassandra chipped in to ease any suspicions. She wasn't sure if their old boss knew the secret of not, so she didn't want to be too blunt about it.

"I hear you needed to speak with me for some reason? May I ask why?" Billy finally spoke up, wanting to know more about the request that dragged him out of retirement.

"Well, not you specifically, but somebody in your former position," Phoenix babbled, then smacked herself mentally. So much for cool and professional. "I find myself in a position of authority – quite unexpectedly – and I wanted to speak to somebody objective before I made a decision that would effect dozens of people. I need to be sure that I'm making the right choice."

Billy nodded slowly. Even with training, being responsible for other people was very nerve-wracking…hence his near miss with ulcers just before his retirement. He held out his arm in invitation, which the young lady accepted. "Let's go talk in private, then." He looked at his people and said/ordered, "You two can stay here and catch up."

Lee and Amanda heard the command in his voice and nodded.

* * *

"How much can you tell me about your position?" Billy asked to break the ice.

"Depends," Phoenix hedged. "Have you ever been involved in a situation where something happened that you couldn't expain? Like a person who looked like they were in a costume or people showing up after you know they died?"

Billy's eyes narrowed as he considered what she was getting at. "Are you talking about vampires?" Phoenix nodded slowly, hoping he wouldn't think she was a complete nutcase. "Yeah, we came across that occasionally."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief; that might make things much easier. "Have you ever heard of somebody call The Slayer?"

He had heard of similar names during his time with the agency, but he didn't think that's what she meant. And oddly enough, nobody had the exact name 'The Slayer'…even agents from other countries. It was as if there was some kind of understood rule about not using that name. "No."

She gave him a brief history of Slayers and how it changed recently, leaving out a few keys points in order to protect the girls. Even though she needed his help, she didn't want to risk gaining the government's official attention where her girls were concerned.

When she finished, Billy inquired, "Just so I understand your dilemma…there are some Slayers abusing their powers, so you have to decide if they should lose those powers? You have the power to do that?"

"I have the responsibility to make the choice and pass it along to my bosses," Phoenix hedged. She also didn't want to give him the impression that she could make an army of Slayers with a snap of her fingers. It was better to let him believe it was in somebody else's control. "But they take my opinion very seriously. Unfortunately, there's a couple girls that I had…personality conflicts with, so I'm worried that might taint my objectivity."

"I'm sure it does," Billy told her bluntly. "The question you have to ask yourself is this: If things were like they were before all the Slayers were called, would you consider the world safe in their hands? There were times when Lee could be very arrogant, but when it came down to it, he had the right to be. He was one of the best agents in our world. Maybe what you see as arrogance is simply confidence."

"And the girls who say they should be the Slayer instead of whoever is best for it?" Phoenix asked.

"It could be their own selfish desire to be The Slayer, or it could be their desire not to put the burden on somebody else," he suggested. "It's your job to figure out which."

"Well, that job stinks," Phoenix complained.

"Leadership often does," Billy confirmed. "But I do think that you will try to do what's best, even if you do happen to make a few mistakes. Can I just ask one thing? Is this change permanent? Or could you take their powers to test them, then give them back to the ones who pass? That way, there's less of a chance that you'll mistake selflessness and confidence for greed and arrogance."

Phoenix smiled at him. "That's a good idea…even if it means I have to confront them before I'm finished setting up my Council."

"Just be careful," Billy warned. "People who lose something they identify themselves with can decide they have nothing to lose by striking out in a way that might help them get that something back."

"Thanks for the advice, sir," Phoenix said. "If you ever need anything – or decide you want to keep busy – give me a call. I'm sure we can find something for you in the Council." She reached in her pocket and pulled out one of the business cards that Radar had made up for her.

He just shook his head ruefully, "Thank you, but no. I had enough stress dealing with humanity's problems with itself. I'm not sure my body could take humanity's struggles with vampires. But I may know a few people who might be interested."

"Sure…as long as they are trustworthy and aren't easily scared; those are the two biggies for us. Physical condition isn't that important since we have support staff positions that need to be filled." And Phoenix wasn't looking forward to advertising for those positions in the newspaper or online.

* * *

Additional Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters belong to Brad Buckner, Eugenie Ross-Leming and CBS.

A/N: Oi! It's such a pain to write when a character's name is changed. I kept typing in 'Buffy' instead of 'Phoenix' throughout this whole chapter.

A/N2: When I was writing my Fic-a-Day for Scarecrow and Mrs. King, I decided to incorporate it as a fun little backstory between Buffy and the other two. Feel free to check out _'August 19, 2012 - National Lighthouse Day'_.

Next…_Now_ we should get to the power pulling stuff.


End file.
